


Alexander Hamilton Imagines

by hamitome__imagines



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamitome__imagines/pseuds/hamitome__imagines
Summary: A collection of Alexander Hamilton imagines from my Tumblr page hamitome--imagines.





	1. Can I Ask for a Favor? (Hamiltime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alexander X Reader  
> *65: Hold my hand dammit, we gotta make this look convincing  
> *Hamiltime
> 
> A/N: Lafayette is in this one and speaks in French a few times. Most of it is self explanatory but I translated the confusing one
> 
> Word Count: 1,203

You were at a bar with your friend Lafayette. He was raving about the revolution like usual. You just nodded and listened like you did when he was in this mood. “Monsieur Layfayette!” A voice shouted. You and Lafayette turned your head toward the voice. A short man was walking toward you. He had his hair pulled into a small pony tail and eyes that seemed bright with promise.

“Ah Monsieur Hamilton.” Laf replied. “Very nice to see you this evening.”

“What are you up to?” This man, Hamilton, asked.

“Just here with this mademoiselle.” Lafayette said gesturing to you. “Y/N this is Alexander Hamilton.” He told you.

“Pleasure.” You said.

“Oh no the pleasure is mine.” He said with a smile. “Lafayette, I just needed to tell you that John was looking for you. Something about a ball coming up.”

“Ah je vous remercie (ah thank you). I shall look for him tomorrow.” With that Alexander walked off. You stared at him as he left with a silly smile on your face.

“You like him.” Lafayette said, it wasn’t a question.

“What? No!” You exclaimed. “I don’t even know him.”

“No? You were quite enchanté.”

“No Laf. I don’t like him.” You were grateful for you french lessons right about now.

“I’m sure zis ball Laurens was talking of is the one Washington throws for the winter. You can be my plus un.”

“What good would that do?” You asked. You knew Lafayette knew how you felt so you stopped denying it, as long as he wasn’t talking about it.

“I have a plan.” He replied with a smile.  
-  
The ball was indeed the winter’s ball Washington threw and his best soldiers were invited. Meaning Lafayette, his friends, and the general’s right hand man Alexander.

Lafayette told your parents he was taking to the ball as his plus one so they took you to get a new ball gown. Lafayette told you a hundred times you looked good. So did Lafayette’s friend John Laurens.

You were standing by Lafayette and scanning the room for Hamilton. “Ah there he is.” Lafayette told you and nodded over toward General Washington.

“I can’t ask him when he’s next to the General.” I said.

“Just wait. When he get closer to ze dance floor, just do as planned.” He told you. You were nervous. You didn’t think this was going to work. After a few minutes Hamilton walked away from Washington. “Go.” Lafayette told you and pushed you toward him.

“Um…hi.” you said from behind him.

He spun at the familiar voice. “Oh hello. Y/N right?” He asked.

“Yes that’s right. Hamilton correct?” You asked.

“Please, Alexander.” He said. He took your hand and kissed the back of it. “I must say you look lovely this evening.”

“You look very dashing yourself Alexander.” And he did. Like his fellow soldiers, he was in his uniform and damn did it flatter him. “Can I ask a favor?” You asked nervously praying this worked.

“Uh sure.” He replied.

“I agreed to come as Lafayette’s plus one but I forgot that a former love interest of mine is here. I was hoping to have someone to dance with so it appears like I’ve moved one.” You looked at Alexander hopefully. Lafayette swore that his friend would be willing to help.

“Of course.” He said after a moment of consideration. He held out his hand for you to take. “Well?”

You were so surprised this worked you were slightly cofused. “What?”

“Hold my hand dammit, we gotta make this look convincing.” He said with a bit of laughter in his voice. You smiled and took his hand. He led you to the floor of the ballroom and started dancing with you. He was a excellent dancer and you danced a few songs before you needed to take a break. He followed you off the floor.

“Oh I don’t want to keep you from enjoying yourself. Please continue dancing if you wish.” You told him.

“If we really want to make this man jealous I should stay with you. And if there is a man stupid enough to let a lovely woman like you go then he should regret it.”

You blushed at his words. He gave you a few compliments while dancing and you found you loved the power he had over words.

Alexander stayed by your side the rest of the evening and escorted you to your carriage at the end of the night. “I had a lovely time thanks to you Alexander.” You said and ducked your head shyly.

“I enjoyed myself too.” He paused and seemed to consider his next words. “Y/N, may I write to you?”

“Of course!” You said happily.

“Then you shall hear from me soon.” He said and smiled once more before walking away.

You climbed into the carriage, which was Lafayette’s. He was waiting for you.

“Well?” He asked as you rode away.

“It worked!” You squealed in delight.  
–  
You got letters from Alexander often. He wrote beautiful letters and formed lovely sentences. But you were starting to feel quilty. He met you based on a lie and you worried how he would react when he figured it out.

“You got me into this mess Marquis De Lafayette, you better get me out of it.” You told him one evening.

“All you can do is tell him and hope for the best.”  
—  
“You lied to me?”

You took a chance and just told Alexander.

“Well yes. There was no love interest. It was Lafayette’s idea if that makes it any better.”

“No it doesn’t. Laf had stupid ideas all the time. You should know not to listen to them.” He said. “Why didn’t you just ask me to dance?”

“And be rejected?” You scoffed. “Yeah no thanks.”

“You thought I’d reject you?” He asked astounded.

“Of course. Alexander you had so many women come and talk to you that evening. So many more beautiful than me.” You said looking down.

“Y/N,” he said and took you face in his hands. He turned your head up to look at him. “You say there were so many beautiful women there but I only saw one. She walked in with an idiot Frenchman and gave me the privilege to write her at the end of the evening.”

You smiled and blushed deeply. “Had you just asked to dance I would’ve happily obliged.” He told you. He leaned closer and you leaned toward him.

You heard a knock at the door. “Monsieur Hamilton?”

“Stupid Frenchman.” Alexander grumbled. You smiled and walked to the door and threw it open.

“Come back later Laf.” You told him and gave him a pointed look.

Understanding dawned and he smiled. “Ah oui. Alexander?” Hamilton came up behind you.

“Yes Lafayette?” He questioned.

“You’d better not hurt her.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He replied. Lafayette left and you shut the door.

“So, where were we?” You asked.

“I believe right about here.” He leaned in towards you slowly. You stepped up on you tip toes, slamming your lips together. Alexander was shocked at first but quickly reacted and pulled you closer for a deep kiss.


	2. Wrong Side to War (Hamiltime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander Hamilton × Reader  
> * 66: how about we put the gun down and let’s talk about this?  
> * hamiltime
> 
> A/N: Alright y'all, a long one. This one was lots of fun. I loved the prompt and got an idea in seconds. Oh and there is swearing in this, quite bit actually.  
> Btw you guys are amazing and you liking and such makes my day ❤
> 
> Word Count: 2,982

How you actually made it this far, you’ll never know. You chopped your hair. You wrapped your chest. You wanted to fight so that’s what you did. How dare the ignorant colonies try and leave? The king was kind enough to give them some freedom and they declared independence?

You fought and served to teach them respect. Not only that but you were a good soldier and climbed quickly through the ranks. You we second only to the general of your battalion. “Smith.” Someone called. You looked. It was the general calling your assumed last name. You quickly walked to him.

“Sir?” You saluted. You were a good soldier and a respectable one. You didn’t climb ranks only by killing.

“Relax soldier.” He told you. “We got word of an attack planned by the rebels. I can count on you in the front line correct?” He asked.

“Yes sir.” You said with a grin. “Let’s take ‘em out.”  
—  
You were ready and waiting. The rebels would get in sight, the cannons would fire, then the soldiers would open fire. Simple. Easy. Cause choas, then cut them down.

You saw some blue coats in the distance. The rebels had no set uniform but some soldiers were able to get war coats. The sight of them made you snarl. As they got closer you heard the cannon’s fuse being lit. Any second now.

BOOM!

A bang, smoke, and screams. Gunfire rang out from all sides. As you were spotted from your cover in a trench the army broke apart and ran forward.

You were firing and running. Fighting and winning. Suddenly you saw a soldier struggling with his bayonet. You smiled and walked towards him.

“Shit. Unjam now!!” He struggled from where he was squatted for some attempted cover. “This is not how you gain a battalion of your own.” He grumbled still struggling.

“Need a hand?” You asked, gun pointed right at him.

He shot up and turned to you. He was shorter than most soldiers, still taller than you however. His dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had his hands held out from his sides, his bayonet was in one hand.

“Hey…” he said nervously. “How about we put the gun down and let’s talk about this?” He asked, he begged.

“And why should I?” You asked enjoying the fear in him. Not to mention the power you had over him.

“Well I can’t defend myself. That would be a sorry way to go. A man should die with a gun in his hand in war. Otherwise it’s like killing an innocent man.” He argued.

“You are not innocent!” You snarled. “You leave the king that is kind to you. You wish to run a country on your own? You would crash and burn without him watching over you.”

“Then it would be killing a man without honor.” He tried again. This made you pause so he continued. “You may not see me as innocent but is it truly honorable to kill a man when he is defenseless?”

You slowly lowered your gun. “I see you on the field and you’re dead in seconds you scum.” You threatened.

“Sounds fair.” He agreed. Suddenly another cannon fired. “Look out!” The man screamed. He grabbed you around the waist and pulled you back. You felt intense heat near you and a sudden pain in your stomach.

The cannon caused an explosion right where you had been standing. Not only that but shot shrapnel everywhere, including lodging itself in your side. You groaned.

“Shit!” The man said. “Hold still.” He commanded, attempting to help.

“Don’t you dare touch me!” You ground out between clenched teeth.

“Then you’ll die! I’m not gonna sit here and watch you bleed out so hold still!” He shouted.

“No!” You shouted. You couldn’t be figured out now, much less by a rebel with some compassion.

“I will knock you out if I have to.” He said sternly. You were in no place to fight back and the struggle already cause you immense pain. You gave up and laid back on the ground. “This will hurt but I have to do this.” He said. He grabbed the metal and pulled.

You screamed.

Shit that hurt! You could feel blood covering your uniform now that the metal was no long holding the blood in. The man pressed something to the wound and you whimpered at the pressure. “Hold that if you can please.” He commanded and guided you hand to it. You were getting weaker but you pressed as hard as you could manage.

He started to unbutton your uniform and you tried struggling again. “Hey you’re making it wosre. You have nothing to but a dirty rag holding the blood in. Fighting me will make you bleed out faster.” He told you.

You sighed. This couldn’t be happening. He grabbed the rag back from you and pulled back the sides of the uniform. “Shit this is bad.” He said. The lower half of your undershirt was red with blood, with was still coming from the wound. And you felt yourself grow weaker still.

He lifted you undershirt so it rested above the wound. You felt as he peeled it up away from your stomach to move it so it wouldn’t brush the wound. He pressed the cloth against it again pulling another wimper from you. You heard a tearing sound. You could see him tearing his own undershirt to make bandages as the coat was too thick to tear.

He folded some cloth and placed it over the wound. “I’ll take you back to camp and get some real bandages over this.” He tied the scraps of clothes together and started winding them around your body. You needed to lift up you stomach when he needed to get it around you, and that was agony. He finally had it tight around you and tied it off. “Alright. Let’s take this bloody shirt off.”

“No. No. It’s fine.” You argued.

“Come on that can’t be comfortable.” He said.

“It’s fine.” You insisted.

“Can you stand?” He asked.

“I’ve got a hole torn through me! No I can’t stand!” It was getting harder to breathe.

“Alright I’ll have to carry you. How to do it without pressing the wound?” He wondered. “Alright, sorry about this but I have to carry you bridal style.” You groaned at the embarrassment of this. He went to pick you up. “Hang on.” He said. He moved your shirt a bit more and you realized he must have seen your wrapping. “Shit. You’re a women!” He exclaimed.

You couldn’t even tell him he was being sexist as you blacked out.  
—  
You woke up with a groan. You were no longer on the ground but in a bed. And not in a tent either but a room. You sat up, painfully but you still managed to get upright. You looked at your stomach.

You had clean bandages on and while pressing a hand to the wound you could tell it had been stitched up. What the hell happened? And where were you? You looked around. The most notable thing was a desk with paper everywhere. Seriously, it was covering the damn thing and some was even in the floor.

The door walked in and the soldier from the field was walking in. “Oh you’re awake.” He said. “Man the lies we told to get you here. I had to have a friend tell the general I found a women who was injured by a stray gunshot and was taking her to my home to treat her. Only two people know your secret.”

“Why did you save me?” You finally asked. “You could’ve, and should have, let me bleed out and die on the ground.”

“You spared me when you should have killed me. I owed you the same debt.” He said.

“You don’t even know me.” You said. “I’m the enemy and we should hate each other.”

“Well I’m Alexander Hamilton. If I’m not a soldier then I’m an aspiring lawyer.” He said holding out his hand.

“Y/N L/C.” You said tentatively. “I used to work in a tea shop but that won’t be happening again.”

“I’m needed but you’ll stay here if you’re smart. I’ve been checking. You’re declared deceased at this point. You’ll stay that way until you’re healed. You’ll probably then become a prisoner for exchange.” He explained. “That’s the only way to get you safely back.”

“How have you been checking?” You asked. His eyes got wide at what he admitted. “There’s a bloody spy!” You exclaimed. He only left and didn’t answer. “Rebel scum.” You snarled.  
—  
That Hamilton was right. You couldn’t leave the bed for days. You couldn’t make it out of the room for weeks. But Hamilton was there to care for you. He brought you food and checked your wound. You had to admit he wasn’t too bad.

One day he was out and you slowly got up from the bed. You walked to the cluttered desk. Some days he’d sit here a write while keeping get you company.

“What are you always writing?” You asked the thin air. You sat down and began reading. At first you had rage growing in you. Freedom and revolution. That was what these were about. But after a while you just felt sorrow for the rebels.

They wanted this. They wanted this desperately. And they even had some good reasons. This Alexander could change your mind with his words.

You were so caught up that when the door open you gasped in surprise. “Y/N are you ok?” He asked and coming down to crouch in front of you.

“Of course why wouldn’t I-” you stopped when he reached up and brushed your cheek. His fingers were wet. You reached up. You’d been crying. “You guys really want freedom.” You said quietly.

“Yes we do.” He said.

“I never realized. I thought you were ungrateful and didn’t deserve it.” You admitted.

“We thought the British were entitled and conceded.” He admitted with a shrug. You laughed.

“Maybe there is a wrong side to the war.” You said.

“Maybe.” He agreed.  
—  
A few weeks later you could walk better and easily. One day Alexander came back happily. “Problem solved.” He said.

“Problem?” You asked.

“We had a battle today. We have a few prisoners. We’re exchanging them tomorrow. We slip you in and you get back to your side.” He concluded.

“Wait what?” You asked.

“We’re getting you back to your side. They’ll probably still let you rest but you’ll be back with your people.”

“Oh my people?” You asked agrilly. “My entitled and conceded people huh?”

He recoiled. “I thought you wanted this.”

“Oh believe me, I do.” You shot back. You went back to the room and grabbed your washed uniform. You put it on, feeling better to have it on once more.

Hamilton walked you to his camp late that night. He walked you to a hostage hold, an old church. He unlocked a back door and walked you in. “Well this is then.” He said with a shrug. All the prisoners were in another room.

“Yes it is Rebel Scum.” You growled.

He scoffed. “Loyalist Bitch.” He said.

“Excuse you?!” You snapped.

“I saved your damn life and you can’t even manage a thank you!” He exclaimed.

“Maybe when you deserve one.” You glared.

“Ugh! You know what? I’m glad you’re leaving.” He said.

“And I’ll be glad to be gone.” You told him. With that you left to join your men.  
—  
The next day you walked back across war lines and were with the British again. You glanced back at the soldier in the blue coat and sighed. It wasn’t Hamilton but he was fighting for the same ideals.

Everyone was thrilled you were back. They had you on rest for a few weeks. The men recounted what they had done to the ‘ungrateful bastard rebels’ and you told them to shut up. Everyone was tip-toeing around you and your moodiness. You no longer felt like you belonged with them. Not when you understood the reb-americans, you corrected yourself.

You didn’t sleep well anymore. All you could think of was Hamilton and the time spent together. His laugh and words. You had read many of his papers and he had asked your opinion on some of them. He had power with words and you missed they way you two would talk.

Eventually you were ready for battle once more. Well, healthy enough. You didn’t know if you kill any of the opposing soldiers. “Smith.” The general called you over. You were back living a lie. Hamilton always called you by name as you didn’t have to hide with him.

“Sir?” You asked.

“No salute?” He asked.

“Oh sorry, Sir!” You exclaimed and snapped to attention with a salute.

“I’m only joking with you Smith. Forgetting a salute is no problem. Expecially after being held hostage. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.” He told you.

“No Sir you can’t.” You said thinking more of the emotional battle you were going through.

“You didn’t happen to gain any insight while you were there did you?” He asked.

The spy! You had completely forgot. Then you remembered all of Alexander’s words and reasoning for revolution.

“No Sir I didn’t.” You told him.

“Hm, that’s too bad. Well anyway. Your back as a cadet, your position was taken in your absense.”

You couldn’t believe it. You were almost killed and they give away your spot. And they don’t even return it either. “Conceded.” You muttered before realizing that’s what Hamilton thinks of this whole army.

You went to battle. Running and not fighting. Hiding and not dying. You couldn’t fire a single shot anymore. Damn Hamilton had turned you against your own men. Then you saw him.

His bayonet was working this time. He was reloading it. He hadn’t seen you. He was taking aim when you saw it. A man in red to his side taking aim. You threw you’re gun down and jumped up. “Hamilton!” You screamed. He spun, confused. You jumped on him and tackled him. The bullet flew over you.

He flipped you off of him and took aim and shot the soldier who fired. He stood, grabbed your hand, pulled up and back to your former hiding place. “What was that about you Loyalist?” He asked, he growled.

“I…I don’t know. I saw him taking aim and couldn’t let you die.” You admitted.

“Stay here please. Don’t get yourself killed out there.” He begged.

So you stayed. He never went far, always defending your hiding space and you. When a cease fire was called he walked back over.

“Y/N please stop fighting. I don’t want you to die.” He told you. “Look, we have leave tonight. Go to my home. We can talk when we get there.” He pressed a key to your hand.

“I can’t. Not in this.” You gestured to your coat. He held out his. You slipped yours off and his on. It smelt so good. Like ink and paper. He took a knife and started shredding your coat. “Wait. Do you always carry a knife?” You asked.

“Only since my bayonet stopped working.” He said with a smirk. “OK go. They’ll find your coat and make their own assumption. Oh and,” he paused and grabbed your hat. He slid his knife through it. He took his and placed it on your head. “There.” He smiled at you. “It all looks better on you anyway.” He realized what he just said and went red in the face. “I mean better than that hideous red.”  
—  
You were sitting and waiting for Hamilton to get back. He finally walked in and noticed you had yet to take his coat off. He decided not to mention it. “Ok. What the hell happened out there?” He asked.

“You turned me you rebel!” You yelled and jumped up.

“Huh?” He asked.

“I don’t know but somehow you managed to get me to sympathize. I couldn’t kill your men but I couldn’t agree with mine anymore. There is a wrong side to the war and I was on it.” You said and dropped back down.

“What do you mean?” He asked, taking a seat next to you.

“We are entitled and conceded. You guys fight for an honorable cause. You were the right side.” You admitted. “But I can’t very well fight the British either. They were my men and my fellow soldiers.” You told him.

“Damn right you can’t fight them” he told you.

“Huh?” You were confused by his outburst.

“I’m not letting you fight again. I don’t want you to get hurt. You almost died once, I won’t let that happen again. When you were back with the British I worried everyday. And when we got to battle I was worried you’d get killed, or worse that I’d kill you without recognizing you.” He told you, looking at his feet and not you.

“Alexander what are you saying?” You asked.

“I’m saying I care about you and don’t want to lose you. I’m saying that if you’re sure about being on the wrong side of the war that’d like to be with you.” He admitted, finally looking at you.

You blushed. Men don’t make you blush, you thought. They think they’re better than you, but Alexander was different. It’s almost as if he sees you as an equal. You composed yourself and smirked.

“Well, if that’s the case…” you trailed off.

“Wha-” you cut him off before he could get the word out by pressing your lips to his. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer.

You were definitely on the wrong side of the war.


	3. A Not So Stupid Project (Modern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander Hamilton × Reader  
> * 55: Have I entered an alternate universe or did you just crack a smile for me?  
> * Modern
> 
> A/N: I made Jefferson look kinda bad, so I need to apologize…and yay! for corny endings written at 11:30 at night. Oh and if you don’t know, pleading the 5th basically means using your rights and saying nothing.
> 
> Word Count: 2,349

The whole class openly groaned. Hamilton and Jefferson were arguing again. If you didn’t need this Government class for your degree you would’ve dropped it. In fact you tried. Your advisor thought it would be best of you got this class out of the way early. However, that meant you had to put up with these two yahoos arguing all the time.

At first everyone thought it was funny. The two of them had no filters and were so passionate that the debates grew heated quickly. Mr. Washington couldn’t even get them to stop. The whole class was laughing and waiting for the next insult. The class was over and Washington had to push back the due date of your next assignment as you hadn’t even had a chance to discuss it.

But lately, it was annoying. It wasted class time and was happening almost every day. Washington stopped pushing back due dates and decided we’d have to figure out the projects or come meet with him. You were seeing him every time you had a project. He understood you wanted to do well and was always apologizing for the two.

“No Thomas! That’s just it, you think that-”

“No Hamiton, I don’t think I know for a fact I’m right.”

You finally snapped. “Will you two shut up!” You shouted. And the room fell silent. The two men currently debating were staring at you slack jawed. You rarely spoke up, only to answer questions.

Thomas Jefferson was looking at you with a touch of a smirk. He seemed amused at your outburst.

Alexander Hamilton was just in shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in surprise.

You just huffed and turned to the front of the room. “Well if you two are done we can continue class for once.” Washington said.

“Yeah that’s fine.” Hamilton said.

“I guess that’s the end of the debate.” Jefferson said. “After all, I was winning.”

Before Hamilton could retort you spoke. “Don’t.” You said glaring at the two of them. And they didn’t. They were quiet the rest of class and you actually were able to discuss a project.

“For this project I will assign a partner.” Washington was saying. Great. You hated partner work, you always ended up doing most of it. Washington was rattling off partners at random. “Y/N and Alexander.”

You groaned. This was not going to be fun. You looked at him and he was smirking at you, amused by your reaction.

Shortly after that, the class was dismissed. You grabbed your bag and headed to leave.  
“Y/N!” Someone called. It was Hamilton. He caught up to you. “Do have another class to get to?” He asked.

“No, this is my only class today.” You told him.

“Great. Let’s go to the library to work!” He said happily.

“Why are you so pumped to get to work?” You asked but started walking anyway. Apparently the rest of the day would be spent in the library.

“Don’t know, I just figure if we can work on it we should.”

“Whatever.” You shrugged. “What’s your deal with Jefferson anyway?” You asked him.

“He’s just so dense. He doesn’t waver in his position even though he’s wrong.”

“You realize an opinion can’t be wrong right? You guys fight over a difference in opinion, and you’re more like him than you think.”

“How?!” He asked disbelievingly.

“Everything you just said about him applies to you too.” You explained.

“Ah but my position is the right one.” He said and held the library door open for you.

“In your opinion.” You told him. “Alright, project time.”  
—  
3 hours and one snack break later, the two of you have made great headway. However, this is a large project and requires a lot of time.

“OK I’m calling it a night.” You said slamming your book and yawning.

“Sounds good. Any classes tomorrow?” He asked.

“Yeah, a couple in the morning. I should be done by 11:30.”

“Sounds good.” He says. “I should be done with mine by then.”

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” You grabbed your stuff and left.

“Good night Y/N.” You hear him say behind you.

You don’t turn, you just wave a hand in acknowledgement.  
—  
“Ugh it’s horrible Angelica!” You told your roomate.

“Really? I thought working with some as good looking as Alexander would be great?”

“Sure he’s cute but he’s thick skulled. When he has a position on something, it doesn’t waver.” You shrugged. “At least he does his share of the work. Still, he’s annoying. All his writing and talking, I can hardly understand half of what he writes.”

Angelica just laughed at you. “Oh man, if I were you I would be looking at him more than his writing.”

You threw a pillow at her with a smile. “Yeah but I need to pass the class.”

“Then hook me up with him!” She told you throwing the pillow back at you.

“Psh, I wouldn’t torture you like that.”  
—  
The next day, after two horrible morning classes, you grab a coffee and go to the library. And Alexander is already there.

He’s in a gray hoodie and bent over a novel. His hair is pulled into his usual ponytail and he focused on his book. Angelica is right. As long as he’s quiet, he’s pretty good looking. You smirk getting an idea.

You slide you bag of you shoulders and carry it to the table. He focused and doesn’t hear you come up. You stay behind him to the side and reach forward to drop your bag on the table. He practically jumps out of his chair at the unexpected noise and you laugh. Well, until the librarian shushes you.

“Well good morning to you to Y/N.” He said.

“Well it is morning, that’s true.”

“What’s not good about it?” He asked.

“I’m stuck working with you.” You shot back.

He put a hand over his heart in mock offense. “That hurts Y/N.” He said.

“Eh you’ll get over it.” You told him with a shrug. “Where were we?”  
—  
“Tomorrow again?” Alexander asked while packing up.

“Can’t. Three classes and a test to study for. Next day?”

“No good. Got two classes and a paper to finish up.” He said. “But I’m good the day after that.”

“Alright. That gives me a two day break from you.” You told him. However, you were realizing he wasn’t terrible. You may not become friends but he wasn’t as bad as you originally thought.

“Psh, you’re life will be miserable with out me.” He joked.

“Dream on Alexander.” You said with a smile.

“Hold on!” He exclaimed. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“Oh shut up!” You said and shoved his shoulder. “I guess you’re not as bad as I originally thought.” You admitted.

“Ha I knew it!”

“Oh yeah? Knew what?” You challenged.

“That you don’t mind spending time with me.” He told you with a smug smile.

“Pleading the fifth on this one.” You told him and he just laughed.  
—  
“So?” Angelica asked you at lunch that day.

“So what?” You shot back.

“How’s Alexander?” She asked.

You sighed. “Not as bad as I originally thought.”

“I could’ve told you that.” She said with a laugh.

Then there was shouting and a crash from across the cafeteria. You and Angelica looked to the scene. Jefferson and Hamilton. Of course.

It looked like Alexander lost a food fight. You realized the tray on the floor must have been Jefferson’s. They were shouting and it was about to escalate. Everyone else was just staring so you decided to do something. You walked over there and picked up the tray.

“Thomas I believe this is yours.” You said stepping between them and holding it out to him. He stopped speaking and looked at you with that smirk again.

“I believe it is.” He said and took from you.

You turned around to face Alexander. “And you, you go sit.” You said pointing to your table. He huffed but did as he was told and you followed him. “What was that about?” You asked him, trying to ignore the way Angelica was staring at him.

“Nothing, he just said a few things that got me heated that’s all.” He said.

“So how did you end up wearing his lunch?” You asked confused.

“I may have called him a few rude things. But he deserved every one!” He defended.

“Alexander.” You sighed. “You need to learn to hold your tongue.” You told him.

“Oh believe me, I couldn’t have even if I tried.” He crossed his arms before remembering he was covered in food.

“Why? What did he say?” You asked.

“Nothing. Look I’m gonna go change. I’ll see you in the library in a few days.” He stood and walked off.

“What was that about?” Angelica asked.

“No clue, usually he loves explaining why Jefferson is wrong. That was weird.” You just shrugged and went back to your lunch.  
—  
You were walking to the library to meet up with Hamilton when your phone buzzed.

‘Meet by encyclopedias, found I book we could use -A. Ham’

What the hell kind of book did he find there? Whatever, he knows his stuff. You decided to trust him.

You walked in and went over to the encyclopedias. These shelves were covered in dust as no one ever used them. Where the hell was Alexander? He was never late. Then you heard his name being said. But it was coming from the other side of the shelves. You peeked over the tops of the books to the other side.

“Hamilton. Where’s that partner of yours?” Jefferson was asking him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hamilton shot back. What was going on?

“Yeah I would. She much more amusing then you are.” He told Hamilton, sporting that stupid smirk.

“Oh it’s amusing now is it? Last time it was a lot more inappropriate.” Hamiton countered.

“Oh you mean everything I said in the cafeteria. Well that still stands too. She is quite a thing to look at.” He gave Alexander a smile, almost daring him to fight back.

“You’re really disgusting Jefferson.” He said.

“Why? Everyone can tell you like her so you must agree with me on some level?” Your eyes widened. Alexander liked you?

“Yeah I do like her, but not just because she’s beautiful but because she’s smart. Not to mention funny and always speaks her mind.” He shot back. You couldn’t believe a word of this. Did he even know you were here?

“Well then maybe I’ll have to chat her up.” Jefferson said, smirk in place. He leaned closer to Alexander. “I’m sure we could have a nice ‘chat.’” And you could tell talking was not what he had on his mind. Before you could intervene Alexander pulled his arm back and punched him. You covered your mouth so you wouldn’t scream. Still, muffled sound escaped.

Alexander paused and looked over. Confused he walked around the shelf and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you standing there. “What…why are you here?” He asked.

You slowly lowered your hands to answer. “You told me to meet here.” You explained.

“Oh yeah…so how much of that did you hear?” He nervously asked.

“Uh all of it.” You said.

“Oh well I guess I should-”

“Hamilton!” The librarian cut him off. She came to stand on the other end of the shelf, Jefferson behind her. He was holding a tissue to his nose and you could see some blood on it. “Out of my library now!” She said pointing towards the door.

Alexander nodded. He walked forward, grabbed a book and gave it to you. “Can you check that out?” He asked. You noticed it was related to the project.

“Oh sure.” You said.

“Now Hamilton.” She ordered again. You watched him walk out. Jefferson looked plenty pleased with himself.

You walked to the counter and checked out the book. You went and picked up your back pack, which you placed on a table near the door. Then you walked out. You found Hamilton sitting on a bench outside. “Alexander.” You called. He looked up and saw you walking towards him. He smiled.

“Thanks. So I was flipping through this book the other day and I found-”

“Alexander.” You stopped him. He looked at you. “Don’t you need to explain something?”

“Do I?” He asked looking down at the ground. His cheeks were pink from embarrassment.

“Well I think I deserve that, don’t you?”

“Yeah your right. I mean you heard me. I like you.” He finally looked up at you. “Y/N, you’re smart and funny and beautiful and amazing. I was always so eager to get to work on this stupid project because I’d get to see and spend time with you.”

“That’s what all the commotion in the cafeteria was about wasn’t it?” You asked him.

“Yeah, I knew he was just trying to rile me up. But then he started talking about you and I couldn’t hold back any longer.”

“Alexander.” He looked at you. “You know you could’ve just told me this?”

“Uh you hated the very thought of working with me for a few weeks. I didn’t want to get shot down.”

“Fair enough.” You realized that was very true. “Were you ever gonna tell me?” You wondered.

“I was thinking about it. You seemed to not hate me as much lately.” He shrugged. You burst out laughing. He stared at you shocked.

“Alexander I never hated you.” You said with a smile. “In fact I hardly knew you.” Now it was your turn to look down at you feet shyly. “And now that I know you a bit better I’d be willing to give you a chance.”

“Really?!” He asked happily.

“Yes really.” You said with a laugh. He beamed at you and pulled you into a hug.

Needless to say, you guys aced the project.


	4. What Is and What Can Never Be (Hamiltime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander Hamilton × Reader  
> * 369: You know, it hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me. But nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with him…  
> * Hamiltime
> 
> Word Count: 3,444

“Samuel Seabury?” You asked.

“Yes. He’s a good match for you.” You mother told you.

“I’ve never heard of him.”

“He’s a squire for the king himself.” You dad told you. There it is. Your parents have been trying endlessly to find you a good husband. They were also endlessly loyal to the king. Needless to say, they were less than happy about the revolution. But you were thrilled to be getting free of the pompous king. If the colonies won, that is.

“Go put on a nice dress and head to the square. He’ll be there today. You can listen to one of his declarations.” You mother told you.

Knowing it was useless to argue, you went and did as you were told. You put on a bit of makeup as you knew your mother would make you anyway. You took a deep breath in the mirror. Time to go meet this apparent perfect match.

In the square you could see a small crowd around a box. Apparently Samuel wasn’t ready just yet. You stood in a thinner part of the circle, hoping to go unnoticed but still get a good look at this man.

“Hear ye, hear ye!” A young man stood on the box. He was wearing a long blue coat and had blonde hair that was swept from his eyes. He had a hint of a beard as well. He wasn’t unattractive, however you just didn’t feel any sort of attraction. “My name is Samuel Seabury and I present “Free Thoughts On the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!” Heed not the rabble who screen revolution, they have not your interest at heart.“

You rolled your eyes. At that moment you heard a voice beside you mutter, “Oh my god. Tear this dude apart.” You looked to see a man in a blue coat and gray hat pushing another man, wearing a brown coat and his long dark hair pulled back, forward.

“Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution. Don’t let them lead you astray. This Congress does not speak for me.”

You heard another voice from beside you say, “Let him be.” Looking once more at the strange group you saw a man holding his arm out to stop anyone from moving closer.

“They’re playing a dangerous game. I pray the king shows you his mercy. For shame.” At this moment another man from the group pulled the blocker aside so the man could run forwars. “For shame.”

“Yo!” Your eyes widen. Was he actually about to argue with a squire? People didn’t do that. They complained about them, sure. But they actually argued with them. Sure enough the man started talking over Samuel as he began repeating what he’d just said. “He’d have you unravel at the sound of screams but the revolution is comin’ the have-nots are gonna win this, it’s hard to listen to you with a straight face. Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn’t even talk and what about Boston? Look at the cost, ‘n all that we’ve lost ‘n you talk about Congress?!”

“This Congress does not speak for me.” Samuel cut in.

“My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!” The man shot back. Your eyes widened in shock.

“They’re playing a dangerous game.”

“But strangely your mange is the same.” The man retorted again. You covered your mouth to stifle a laught.

“I pray the king shows his mercy.” Samuel was talking to this man directly now.

“Is he in Jersey?” He asked. A resounding oooohhh went through the crowd.

“For shame!” Samuel shouted, sounding personally offended.

“For the revolution!” The man proclaimed loudly.

“For shame!” Samuel said once more.

“For the revolution!” The crowd shouted and you found yourself saying it along with them.

Samuel tried once more. “Heed-”

“If you repeat yourself I’m gonn-”

“Scream-”

“Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!”

“Not your interest-”

“Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?” The man argueed. You were laughing alongside his friends.

“Alexander, please!” The man who was holding him back earlier stepped forward.

“Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties.”

Just then heralds came in proclaiming a message from the king. While this new messenger talked you kept stealing glances at this stranger, Alexander you heard the other man call him. He was glaring at the messenger, almost as if he could kill him with a look. You walked over to him. “That was pretty amazing what you did.” You wispered.

“Huh? Oh it was nothing. Just standing up to a pompous jerk who thinks he’s special.” He wispered back.

“Well it was funny and amazing all the same.” You told him. He just smiled at you. The messenger kept saying his declaration.

“I will kill your friends and family to remind of my love.” He finished. At that moment the king’s soldiers stepped forward and killed one of the rebels that had gathered around Samuel. You gasped and Alexander with a few others shouted at the soldiers.

You started walking away, to get away from the horrific scene and put some distance between the man who insulted your suitor. “Hey. Are you alright miss?” You turned around. It was one of Alexander’s friends. He had his hair tied back as well and had freckles covering his cheeks. You realized you must have looked horrified at what had just happened.

“Uh…not particularly after seeing a man die, but I will be. At least I hope.” You told him.

“Sorry you had to see that. The British are getting more intolerable everyday.”

You opened you mouth to agree when you heard a different voice. “You must be Y/N.” It was Samuel. You put on a fake smile and turned to face him.

“That would be correct. And from your speech, I know you’re Samuel.”

“Ah so you heard all of that? Even the ungrateful rebel who challenged me?” He asked.

“Uh yes I did.” You left out the part about agreeing with Alexander. Samuel escorted you to a restaurant for a nice lunch. You had pleasant conversation but not great. You couldn’t have intellectual conversations, and not because he wasn’t smart but because he thought like most men. He though you should just have a pretty face and able to have children, not knowledge.

He escorted you home afterwards. “I have a lovely time Y/N.” He told you.

“As did I.” You politely replied.

“I eagerly await our next meeting.” With that he grabbed your hand before leaning down and kissing the back of it. You smiled at him before walking inside.

“Oh I’m glad to see you.” You mother said. “I heard there was some sort of uprising in the square.”

“It wasn’t an uprising.” You told her. “Someone just disagreed with Samuel and some heralds showed up” you shrugged.

“Oh those rebels.” She complained. “But how was Samuel?”

“Fine I suppose. I won’t say I do, or ever will, love him but I guess I could be happy with him.” You knew it may be closest to happy you could get. Some people were lucky to love who they marry.

“Well that’s about as good as it gets!” You mother exclaimed happily. You suppressed an eye roll. You knew your parents barely tolerated each other. They were together but not exactly happy.

“I suppose it is.” You said before going to your room. So you were going to marry a squire. You supposed there were worse people to marry.  
—  
A few days later you were walking through town when you heard a ruckus from a bar. Too curious to just leave it, you went and looked through the window. It was Alexander and his friends. They were more than a little drunk too. You smiled at them and their silliness. They were heading to the exit.

“Hey I know you!” One of them exclaimed. It was the one who asked if you were ok. “Yeah you were at the square the other day!”

You turned and looked at the group. Alexander wasn’t among them, he must still be inside. Then you heard his voice. “Laurens that is the last time I pay for you after you get kicked out. How can you drink so much?” He seemed to be the only sober one. He noticed his friends looking at you. “Oh hi.” He said upon seeing you.

“Hello.” You said with a smile.

“Oh what’s happening here?” His friend, Laurens, asked.

“You guys can go now.” Alexander told them. They grumbled but walked away. “Sorry about them, they mean well honestly.”

“I’m sure they do.” You said. You and Alexander were walking side by side. You didn’t know where you were going or if you even had a destination. You only knew you weren’t annoyed with his company.

“I never did get your name the other day.” He said.

“Oh it’s Y/N.” You told him.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” You blushed at the compliment.

“And you’re Alexander right?” You asked.

“Oh yes! Alexander Hamilton at your service.” He said quickly, embarrassed at forgetting to introduce himself. “So I saw you walk off with Seabury yesterday…”

“Oh. Don’t remind me. My mother’s idea of a perfect match.”

“Oh.” He sounded surprised. “I thought you said what I did was amazing. How can you think that if your loyal to the crown?” The way he said the last part was meant as an insult.

“I’m not. My parents are. It makes for an awkward air about my house.” You clarified.

“So you want revolution but you’re going to marry a squire?” He was genuinely confused.

“There’s no point in arguing with my mother. It’s just not worth it. I can be happy with Samuel.” You told him.

“But will you ever love him?” He asked.

“I…I’m sure if I tried.” You stammered.

“Love isn’t forced Y/N. It just happens.” He gave you an indecipherable look.

“Well in any event I don’t feel like I have a choice.”

“You know you do. Maybe you won’t make you’re parents happy but you’d be happy. More than in a relationship with forced feelings.”

You knew he was right but how do you defy your parents? You knew it was hopeless so you chose not to respond.

“Hey. I get that you’re promised to another but…can I write you?” He sounded so hopeful. “You just seem so amazing.”

“We’ve only been talking for a few minutes.” You told him.

“That’s all I need to now you’re truly spectacular.” He told you. You laughed.

“Alright. After a line like that, why not?” You smiled and wrote your address down on some spare paper he had.

“I gotta go. Gotta make sure my drunken, idiot friends don’t do anything stupid.” He said with a shrug and a smile. “You’ll hear from me!” He called.

“I hope so!” You called back with a grin.

“How could you do that?!” You spun around. Samuel was standing there.

“Were you spying on me?” You asked him.

“I only happened to be near. I heard your voice and looked to see you speaking with the rebel that opposed me. How could you speak with him? How could you allow him to write you?” Seabury asked, anger and hurt flowing through him.

“Samuel, he understands I’m promised to you. He only wishes to write me.” You soothed.

“I sincerely hope so. You are beautiful and wonderful and I have no desire to share you.”

“A bit possessive but sweet.” You commented.

“I was going for completely sweet, not at all possessive.” He stepped closer to you. He gingerly wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. You gasped before Samuel gently pressed his lips to yours. You stood stunned. You had the good sense to at least close your eyes before Samuel pulled away. “And how was that for sweet?”

You just looked shyly at your feet with a fake smile, hoping he’d read it as a good sign. “I’ll see you soon darling.” He told you before walking away. Well you learned one thing from that…interaction. No matter how hard you tried, you would never develop feelings that man.  
—  
You smiled and opened you latest letter from Alexander.

‘My dearest, Y/N,

I am truly sorry to hear about your latest outing with Seabury. He sounds as though he is more dull than he is incorrect on political standings.

From out letters I can tell you truly despise all that Seabury stands for. I wonder, would you like a chance to meet General Washington? If so respond quickly and you can accompany me to the Winter’s Ball. I’d consider myself lucky to have your company all evening. Please let me know quickly.

\- Yours truly,  
Alexander Hamilton.’

Washington’s Winter Ball? That’d be like a dream. The only problem was your parents.  
—  
“Mother?” You called her attention to you. “Samuel wants to take me to the a ball for the British soldiers. Is it possible I could get a new gown?” You asked.

“Of course!”

So your mother bought you a new gown and on the night of the ball helped you get ready. It was almost as if you weren’t lying to her about your whereabouts tonight. Until she spoke up. “Samuel will be awestruck by your beauty.” She said and toyed with a lock of your hair.

“I surely hope my escort will, yes.” You responded as vaguely as possoble.

“He will be. Is he picking you up?”

“Uh no…His presence was very important so he had to be there early. I’ll need to take the carriage.” You lied.

“Oh well that’s fine.”

Your stomach was wild with nerves as you rode to Washington’s manor. As the carriage slowed you checked over your gown and hair one last time. You exited the carriage and felt stares on you. No one knew who you were and you hadn’t arrived with anyone.

You entered the ball room a gasped. It was beautiful with candles, candelabras, and lanterns casting a soft yellow glow. An orchestra filled the room with beautiful flowing notes. Colorful gowns were sliding in and out of view and the blue coats of soldiers were scattered throughout. And a man in one of those coats approached you.

“You look beautiful Y/N.” Alexander told you and grabbed your hand so he could place a kiss on the back. You blushed and looked at your feet.

“You look rather nice in your uniform.” You told him, looking him up and down appraisingly. The uniform suited him very nicely.

“I suppose I should introduce you to my friends while they’re still sober.” He said and led you over to three men. “John Laurens.” The man from outside the bar. “Hercules Mulligan.” The man from the group in the square, gray hat still in place. “And Marquis De Lafayette.” A Frenchman who’s head was topped with wild curls which, like most soldiers, were tied back.

“But just Lafayette will suffice mon amie.” The Frenchman told you. “Do we have a name to acquaint with such a beautiful woman?”

“Guys this is Y/N. My guest for the night.” Alexander said, he emphasized his point by wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

“Message recieved.” John told his friend.

Alexander led you to the dance floor and spun you through dances. You were smiling the whole time. He spun you off to the side. “Sir.” He said. You gasped when General Washington himself turned to face you. “I’d like to introduce you to my guest for the evening, Y/N.”

“Delighted to meet you sir.” You said dipping into a curtsy.

“I must say it’s rather nice to meet you as well.” He said giving you a slight bow. “I wasn’t aware that my right hand man was escorting anyone here tonight.”

“Right hand man?” You questioned.

“Hamilton is helping me personally.” He explained.

“Alexander that’s amazing!” You exclaimed.

He smiled at your enthusiasm. “I guess I just never mentioned that.”

“Oh come on. You probably wanted to tell me the moment you knew. You just wanted to see my reaction.” You told him.

“I neither confirm nor deny that statement.” He answered with a smile. He turned back to the General. “If you’ll excuse us Sir, I’d like to share a few more dances with this lovely woman.” Washington nodded at the two of you before turning to other guests.

You danced and laughed and smile the whole evening. Eventually you knew you had to return home. Alexander walked you out to your carriage. “I had the most wonderful time Y/N.” He told you.

“So did I.” You told him with sincerity.

“I regret that you are promised to another man.” He said and your smile fell. “And I hope you’ll forgive me for what I’m about to do. I can’t be left to wonder.” With that he cupped your face in his hands and kissed you. It was kiss full of passion, you melted into it immediately. Alexander pulled away and you eyes were still closed in bliss. “I’m sorry.” You opened eyes to find a regret filling his features.

“Please don’t apologize for that.” You told him. “At least I’ll know what it feels like to be kissed by someone who cares for me.”

“I more than care for you Y/N. I love you.” He told you.

A sob escaped you. “And I love you Alexnader. But we can never be.”

“And that will cause me sorrow for the rest of my days.” He pulled you into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. You still had some tears sliding down your face as you climbed in your carriage to leave.  
—  
In the morning you told your mother you had a wonderful time with Samuel. Then you had to go meet him for dinner. You had your usual plain conversation but your mind kept drifting to Alexander. The way you could actually debate things and he made you laugh. You kept thinking of his smile and the way his eyes lit up with joy and passion.

“Y/N.” Samuel said, calling you back to the present. He sighed. “May I be honest?”

“Of course.”

“You don’t love me, nor could you ever learn to. You care too deeply for that rebel.”

“Samuel-” you tired to argue but he held up a hand to silence you.

“You know, it hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me. But nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with him…I witnessed you leaving Washington’s manor from afar with him last night. You held so much affection in your eyes, affection that I will never be on the receiving end of.” He looked crestfallen. “I don’t wish to be in a relationship with no emotion.”

“But my parents-”

“We can tell them later. Let them know that neither of us felt this would work. I don’t wish for you to be punished when you are putting some attempt into this relationship.”

“Thank you Samuel.” You told him. “You really will be good for someone, just be sure she shares the same ideals.”  
—  
You walked back inside after a silent meal with Samuel. You decided you’d see each other a few more times before informing your parents it would never work.

“You can no longer be with Samuel. I’m sorry.” Your mother said as you walked in that night. Or maybe not…

“Whatever for?” You asked.

“I know he makes you happy but we can no longer stand for the taxes the king is imposing. Perhaps the rebels have a good cause.” She sighed. “We just need to find you a good man on the side of the rebels now.”

You paused for a moment. “What about the right hand man of the General?”  
—  
You stood in the park waiting for Alexander to arrive. You smiled as you saw him and ran to him. You jumped into his arms. He was taken aback but closed his arms around you to keep you from falling.

“Not that I’m complaining, but shouldn’t you save that for your suitor?” He asked when he set you down.

“Well my parents are no longer loyal to the Crown. I was hoping that maybe the right hand man to General Washington would be interested in being my new suitor.” You teased.

“You know, I think he’d be very interested.” Alexander said with a smile before capturing your lips with his.


	5. Why Not? (Hamiltime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander Hamilton × Reader  
> * 63: His ego is so visible, I can almost watch it grow.  
> * 119: I love you, asshole  
> * Hamiltime  
> * Requested by anon
> 
> A/N: one request done! Loved this one and it was loads of fun! I hope you like this one anon and it’s what you wanted. I’ll try to have the other one done tonight.
> 
> Word Count: 1,314

“He’s super sweet.”

“I don’t know John.” Your friend John Laurens was currently trying to hook you up with his best friend. Your parents constantly urged you to find a husband, claiming you should’ve had on a long time ago. You just hadn’t found a man you were willing to spend your whole life with, men could be so small minded at times. Now John tried to get you to court his friend, a politician no less. The country was just beginning and these politicians had so much responsibility, how could they juggle a relationship too?

“Look, one meal with him. That’s it. If you don’t want to speak to him again you don’t have to.” John bargined.

You debated it. One meal couldn’t hurt right? You sighed. “Fine.”

“You won’t regret it, Alexander is a great guy.” You sincerely hoped so.

So a few days later you were putting on a nice dress and putting on the barest amount of makeup. You paced the length of your parlor waiting for a knock at the door. You stomach was tight with nerves and you couldn’t stay still. Finally there were three short raps on the door and you froze. You took and deep breath before pulling the door open.

“Y/N?” The young man standing there asked. He was shorter then you expected, he had dark hair hanging down to his shoulders. He had neatly trimmed facial hair and eyes bright with intelligence. He was very attractive.

“Yes. You must be Alexander?”

“Yes, that’d be correct. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He offered you a hand. Once you placed your hand in his he raised it to his lips to kiss the back of it. “And may I just say, you look beautiful.” You felt your cheeks heat with a blush.

“Thank you.” You told him. “You look rather nice as well.” He had on an olive green suit, a color that you were sure no one else could pull off.

“Thank you. Shall we go?” He asked gesturing to his carriage.

“Yes we shall.”

He opened the carriage door for you and offered his hand to help you climb in. The two of you slipped into easy conversation the whole way there.

Maybe this wasn’t a horrible idea after all.  
—  
After what may have been the greatest dinner you had in some time, Alexander walked you to your front door.

“I can’t think of any night that could rival this one.” He told you.

“Nor I.”

“Y/N, may I court you? Properly I mean.” He asked.

“Yes. Of course!” You smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Goodnight Alexander.” You said, still being held in his arms.

“Goodnight Y/N.” He pulled back and you offered a shy small wave as you walked back inside.  
—  
You and Alexander had been courting for a few months. You were insanely happy. You had already thanked John multiple times. Alexander had meet your parents and they were thrilled with your choice. He was well mannered and the Treasury Secretary as well.

He had asked you to meet him at the Cabinet meeting so you could get dinner afterwards. You were sitting on a bench outside that actual room, as women weren’t allowed to take part in government processes, and just waiting. When the door opened and people filed out, you saw Alexander talking to President Washington. You decided to wait until he was done.

“And who might you be?” A voice asked. You looked to see a tall man with a magenta suit and a head full of wild curls.

You stood, so you didn’t feel as short, and faced him. “Who wants to know?” You asked.

“Secretary of State, Thomas Jefferson at your service.” He said, you could hear the smugness in his voice.

“I’m Y/N.” You offered politely. “And should I be impressed by your title Sir?”

“Please, just Thomas. And I supposed I was hoping you would be.” Man, he was a flirt.

“Well my courter happens to be the Secretary Treasury.” You told him with your own smug smile.

“Hamilton?” He spat out, clearly disgusted at the thought of him.

“Yes, Alexander. Why? What do you have against him?” You asked defensively.

“Nothing. Well besides the fact that his ego is so visible, I can almost watch it grow.” He shot back. “The man is so self assured, he thinks it’s impossible for him to be wrong.”

“Some people find confidence attractive.”

“Confidence, yes. Ego, not so much.” He said.

“Y/N, you ready to go?” Alexander asked, coming up being you.

“Oh yes.” You told him and smiled at him.

“Jefferson.” Alexander greeted politely but you could sense the hostility.

“Hamilton.” The other man said, however, he put as much venom into it as he could muster. Alexander offered you his arm and walked you out.

“Who was that?” You asked. “And I mean to you. I know he’s Thomas Jefferson.”

“He my political opponent basically. He goes against me on every issue.” He sighed. “And pardon my language, but he’s a dick too.”

It’s moments like that when you remember Alexander was soldier and had his own battalion, he truly had the language of a soldier. “Is he truly as bad as you make him to be? You two seem to hate each other.”

“Hate is such a strong word Y/N, and it doesn’t even come close to describing how much I detest that man.” Alexander growled. You discovered that this may be a sensitive topic and let it drop.

You two had another amazing dinner. You always enjoyed your time with Alexander. Unlike the simple minded men of this era, he was pleased that you were strong willed and educated. You had in-depth conversations and he talked to you about Cabinet business. You enjoyed those conversations as no one else would fill you in on such things. You also felt an amount of trust that Alexander would tell you such things.

Alexander and you walked, arm in arm, back to your home. You had fallen into a comfortable silence. He walked you up the steps to your house. “When are you free next?” You asked him.

“No clue. I have to work on my debt plan so I can get it passed. If only Jefferson wasn’t so dense then it would’ve passed by now.” He grumbled.

“Maybe Jefferson was right about that ego.” You teased. When you saw his reaction you instantly regretted it.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked, eyes narrowed.

“Nothing it was a joke.” You You said with a shrug.

“A joke? Do you think I have a problem with my ego?” He asked, still angry.

“No I was only teasing Alexander.” You tried to calm him down.

“By saying Jefferson’s opinion of me is correct?! He doesn’t even know me and here I thought you did!”

“Huh. I thought I did too. Maybe not if you get this worked up over a joke.”

“I do when the woman I care for is agreeing with a man I despise!”

“Alexander I wasn’t agreeing with him! You are being irrational!” You argued.

“Then maybe you should just leave me! Wouldn’t want you to deal with my irrationality!” He shouted at you.

“Like hell I’m leaving! I refuse!” You yelled.

“Well why not? I’m irrational and egotistical.” He said with an exaggerated shrug.

“Because I love you, asshole!” You froze as you realized what you just said. Alexander stepped back in shock. “Uh…I mean…what I meant was-” Alexander cut you off as he pressed his lips to yours. He pulled back after a second with a large smile on his face.

“I love you too Y/N!” He said happily. You registered what he said and a smile broke across your face. You leaned in and kissed him soundly.


	6. We Should Have Talked (Modern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander × Reader  
> * 35: Do you think she could have loved me?  
> * Modern
> 
> A/N: I just wanted to take a second and say thank you guys so much! I reached 400 followers by some miracle! You are all so amazing!
> 
> Word Count 3,227

“Excuse me?” You asked placing a hand on the shoulder of the stranger walking past you. “I just transferred to this school. Can you tell me which building the world history class is in?” You looked up from your classes to look at the man you stopped. You blinked in surprise. He was cute. He was more than cute, he was hot.

He had on jeans and a gray swestshirt, also dark hair that hung to his shoulders. His face was tanned and had some neatly trimmed facial hair. He was looking at you with dark brown eyes.

“World history? I actually have that class now. Follow me.” He said with a smile. “Uh, I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

“Oh Y/N L/N.” You supplied. “What are you studying?” You asked to continue the flow of conversation.

“Law.” He said with a smile. “My friends say I’ll be a great lawyer as I hate to lose arguments.”

“Well, that does sound good. If you’re studying law then why are you taking World History?”

“Well it is required. Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it and all that. But I do love history.” He said. You reached a building and held the door open for you.

“Oh thank you. I guess chivalry isn’t dead.” You joked. He smiled but didn’t get a chance to reapond.

“Alexander!” A voice shouted. You looked over to see three men walking toward you. “I was wondering what kept you but I suppose I have an idea.” One man said while looking at you. He also had tan skin but his face was covered with freckles.

“Guys, this is Y/N.” Alexander said gesturing to you. “She has World History with us.”

“Oh well I’m John Laurens.” The man from earlier said.

“And I am Lafayette.” Another man said. He had a french accent and wild curls he was holding back in a pony tail.

“Hercules Mulligan.” The last man said. He was dark skinned, tall, and we’ll built. You could see some short, dark curls sticking out from under the brim of a gray stocking hat.

“Nice to meet you all.” You smiled at the group.  
—  
You had been at this school for over almost year. You became increasingly close to the group of guys as well as two sisters, Angelica and Eliza. They had a younger sister as well who was a year from starting college.

“I can’t take the tiny dorms anymore!” Alexander was complaining one evening during dinner. “I mean, they’re so small and cramped.”

“I think he’s just tried of being in tight quarters with me.” John joked.

“Have you thought about renting an on campus house?” You asked the group. “You guys could all pitch in.”

The boys traded looks that told you they never thought of that. “We could do that. Get a two room house. Those rooms would be bigger and we would have a living room and kitchen of our own.” Hercules reasoned.

“Two rooms? No we need three.” Alexander said.

“Look I know you hate sharing a room but you don’t need one to yourself.” John said.

“Not for me dip shit.” He said, shooting John an irritated look. “For Y/N.”

“Wait. What?” You asked confused.

“That is a fantastique idea!” Lafayette chimed in. “Mon amie, you could live with us!”

“Oh guys I don’t know…” You said warily.

“Oh come on.” John begged. “It’d be awesome. You wouldn’t need to share a room with anyone.” He suggested.

“You wouldn’t have to eat cafeteria food.” Lafayette added. “Mademoiselle, I happen to be an amazing cook.”

“You know it’d be way better than a dorm room.” Alexander reasoned.

You paused and contemplated this. You weren’t on bad terms with your roommate but there were some inconveniences. You also hated the school’s meals most days. You sighed. “Alright. You boys win.”  
—  
So the next year you carried your boxes into a small, three bedroom house. “Hey Y/N!” Alexander called as you entered the house for the first time. You had only met up with the guys once over the summer. “Here, let me help.” He said grabbing a few boxes from you.

He dropped them on the bed provided. “So me and Laurens are in the room next to you.” He patted the wall next to the bed. “Laf and Herc are across from my room and the bathroom is straight across from you.”

“Alright. We doing anything to celebrate our move in?” You asked.

“Pizza and movies.” He said with a grin.

“Very original.” You teased.

“Well we would have had some drinks but you, me, and Laurens still can’t drink so…” He trailed off. You got the message. If you guys were caught with drinks on campus you’d be kicked out of school. John’s parents would be angry and Alexander would never get over it.

Pizza and a movie was spent sitting on the floor of the living room. Hercules had brought a couch but you guys hadn’t wanted to assemble it tonight. You guys hooked up the TV and set it on the ground. You were eating pizza off of paper towels.

You groaned at the title screen. “You guys know I hate scary movies.” You complained.

“But this is supposed to be a good one.” Hercules said and stood to turn off the lights. You hated that even more.

You whimpered at one point and buried your face in your hands. “You ok?” Alexander whispered.

“Peachy.” You shot back. You jumped once again.

“Hey its ok.” Alexander said, tentatively wrapping and arm around your shoulders. You leaned into him gratefully. You buried your face in his chest every time something scary happened and he would whisper soothing things to you. After two hours, the torture wad finally over.

“I hate you all.” You said wadding up your paper towel and throwing it at Hercules.

“It didn’t seem like you hate Alexander.” John teased, causing a blush to rise to your cheeks.

“Alexander is the only one here I don’t currently hate.” You said.

“Clearly.” John smirked.

“I’m going to sleep. I don’t have class tomorrow but I’d still like to sleep.” You said. “Good night guys.”

They all said good night and you walked to your room and dropped into your bed. You only hoped you could sleep without thinking about that damn movie.  
—  
Alex and John both stirred at the slight pounding noise they heard.

“What was that?” John asked, still half asleep.

“No clue.” Alexander said equally confused. They then heard another thump.

“Came from Y/N’s room.” John said.

“I’m gonna go check on her.” Alexander said throwing his covers off.

“Course you are.” John said, somehow managing to tease Alexander even while mostly asleep.

“Whatever.” Alexander said, not bothering to fight with him right now. He walked to you door and pushed it open slightly. He peeked in and you were fast asleep. He was about to leave when you tossed and turned, he could hear light mumbles leaving your mouth. He noticed one of your feet hit the wall. So that was the thumping they heard.

You started thrashing, your mumbles got louder. Alexander quickly walked over to you. “Y/N.” He shook your shoulder. “Come on wake up.” He urged.

You finally woke up with a gasp. That stupid movie! You were gonna kill those idiots for making you watch it.

“Are you alright?” You focused back in on Alexander. He was in a gray tee-shirt and black sweat pants. His hair was down and in need of a brush.

“Uh I think so.” You said.

“Me and John heard some banging so I came to check on you. You were kicking the wall.” He explained.

“And that would explain the pain in my foot.” You said and reached down to rub it. “Thank you Alexander.”

“No problem.” He gave you a small smile. “Uh…anyways. Good night.” He stood from the bed.

“Wait!” You said, a little louder than you meant to.

“What?” Alexander asked coming back to the bed once more.

“Stay here please?” You asked. “That stupid movie scared me and I won’t be able to sleep otherwise.”

“Uh sure.” He said. He crawled under the covers and you instantly cuddled up to his side. He took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh. You fell asleep soundly and didn’t have another nightmare.  
—  
You woke up and Alexander was gone. You remembered he had classes today and felt guilty about waking him last night. You got up and got dressed, getting ready for the day. As you were eating breakfast you got a text from Eliza. She wanted to meet up for lunch so you could meet her younger sister.

You walked into the small coffee shop that Eliza loved so much. “Y/N!” You looked toward the voice. Eliza, sporting a blue cardigan over a white tank top, was sitting at a table near the window. You looked at the girl next to her. She was wearing a nice yellow top with blue jeans, anxiously kicking his feet. She had the Schuyler dark hair. Her hair was more like Angelica’s than Eliza’s, with curls through the whole length.

“Hey guys.” You said walking up with a smile.

“Hey Y/N.” Eliza greeted you happily. “This is my younger sister Peggy.”

“Hi.” She offered with a small smile. Angelica had graduated the year before so now it was only the two younger Schuylers.

“Hey. Welcome to Columbia University.” You said.

“How’s the housing?” Eliza asked.

“About how’d you expect.” You joked. “So Peggy, who’s your roommate?” You asked.

“Uh…oh some girl named Maria Reynolds. I’m not too sure about her. We seem like polar opposites.” She answered.

“Oh I’m sure you guys will get along fine.” You reassured her.

“I hope so.” She mumbled and looked back down at her coffee.

When you finally left the shop, Peggy was much more comfortable around you. Eliza had worried about her starting school so you tried to make her feel welcomed. You told her she’d have to meet the guys sometime.

You stepped back into the house and found Alexander was back. He must only have morning classes on Monday. “Alexander.” You greeted awkwardly with a tight smile.

“Y/N.” He responded with a nod, equally awkward. You hadn’t talked about the night before and you weren’t sure you wanted to. John looked between the two of you with a confused expression.

“What’s going on h-” he tried to ask.

“I’m just gonna work on unpacking.” You said.

“I told Burr I’d meet up with him.” Alexander said at the same time. The two of you went separated ways, leaving John alone and bewildered.

You wish you could say that you and Alexander finally talked about that night but that wasn’t the case. You guys finally let the awkward air drop, but you never actually talked it over. What’s more, it happened more than once.

If one of you couldn’t sleep for one reason or another, or you wanted to get Alexander to sleep instead of work, you’d text each other and stay in your room. John caught on, of course. And you were sure he told Lafayette and Hercules. However, none of them ever mentioned it. Until now that is.

There was a knock on your bedroom door. “Come in.” You called, gladly shutting your text book. John walked into your room cautiously.

“Hey. Can we talk?” He asked.

“About what?” You asked.

“About you and Alexander.” He said. You opened your mouth to defend yourslef. “No. No denying it, it’s painfully obvious. Well, to everyone but Alexander. He’s really confused and upset about this Y/N. You guys need to talk and figure out what the hell you two have.”

“Your right.” You agreed. “I’ll talk to him tonight.” You told John.

“Good.” He said with a smile.

It was starting to get late and Alexander still wasn’t back. He turned 21 earlier this year, and John mentioned something about him needing a drink. But it was really late for a beer or two. You ended up falling asleep on the couch waiting.

“Wakey wakey.” A voice said. You opened your eyes to see John standing over you.

“Did Alexander not come back last night?” You asked confused.

“I don’t think so.” He said.

“Is he ok?” You asked suddenly worried. You worries ended when Alexander walked through the door. He looked like he got very little sleep and extremely hung over. “There you are!” You exclaimed. Them immediately apologized as he winced at the noise.

“I’m just…I’m gonna got lay down.” He said, almost falling asleep already.

“What the hell happened to him?” John asked.

“No clue but I’m worried.”  
—  
A few hours later you went into Alexander’s room. You had a glass of water and some medicine for his headache. “Alexander?” You said lightly.

He stirred but didn’t wake up. You set the pills and water on his bedside table, after you moved some papers. “Alexander.” You tried again. You ran your hands through his hair. He smiled as he slowly woke up.

“Morning.” He said, his voice thick with sleep.

“More like afternoon. You’ve been out for a few hours.” He slowly sat up and pressed a hand to his head. “Here.” You held out the medicine, which he swallowed.

“Thanks.” He said.

“What happened last night? I wanted to talk to you.” You said.

“Yeah I know. I got the text. Which lead to another drink.” He said.

“What? Why?” You asked.

“Y/N, ‘we need to talk’ are very feared words.” He explained.

“Oh well I didn’t mean them in a bad way. Where were you anyway. I waited up until about 2. After that I fell asleep on the couch.”

“I uh…” He trailed off.

“What?” You asked.

“I went off with a girl.” He looked at his lap. “Maria Reynolds.”

“As in Freshman Peggy’s roommate Maria?” You asked, anger rising in you.

“Yes. I was drunk ok?! After all, we apparently weren’t going anywhere so I don’t get why you’re pissed.” He crossed his arms.

“Maybe we would have if you had pulled your head out of your ass and realized that’s what I wanted to talk about.”

“Wait. What?” He asked.

“Yes. I wanted to talk about us Alexander. I don’t any more. You’ve made it perfectly clear how you feel.” You stood and slammed the door.  
—  
You only had two more weeks until finals so you stayed with Eliza, who had rented an apartment and was planning to stay here through to summer.

Alexander kept kicking himself. He was currently at a bar, this time with John. “I’m such and idiot!” He groaned and let his head drop to the table. “Ow.” He said quietly upon impact.

“Can’t argue there.” John said. “Look man, I told you to wait. I tried to help but you just had to go get it off with some freshman. Who has a boyfriend by the way.” John said.

“Yeah I know, his name is James. Peggy told me.” Alexander finally lifted his head from the table. “I just, I was so frustrated. I wanted to be with Y/N, but I couldn’t tell if she wanted to be with me.”

“Dude.” John shot him a look. “You guys shared a bed who knows how many times. Once or twice could be confusing. Once you pass five times, you should know.”

“Do you think she could have loved me?” Alexander asked queitly.

“Love?” John asked appalled.

“I love her, John.” He slumped in his seat.

“Then why the hell are you talking to me?” John asked.

“Huh?”

“Go tell her that!” John told him.  
—  
Eliza had a late class so we were cramming for your last final. There was frantic pounding in the door. You went to the door and opened it. Alexander almost fell forward as he was using the door for support. He managed to catch himself on the door frame, just barely.

“What could you possibly want?” You asked.

“Can I come in?” He asked.

“Fine.” You walked inside with him. You dropped onto the couch while he nervously paced.

“Look I came here to apologize. I was an idiot.”

“Yeah you were.” You said.

“I know ok?” He came and sat by you. “Y/N, all I wanted was to be with you. I never knew how you felt and well…I clearly didn’t handle that well. I wanted to get a drink, then I started to worry so I started to drink more. Then Maria showed up.”

“You know you’re not helping your case.” You interrupted. “If you had just talked to me. We could’ve talked about everything.”

“I couldn’t. It was too risky.” He said.

“Why was it risky?” You asked confused.

“I couldn’t risk being shot down by you.” He looked down and took a deep breath. He looked back up at you and grabbed your hands. “I couldn’t risk being shot down because I love you.” He said. Your eyes widened. “I’ve loved you since you stopped me that first day. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was that you stopped me when you could’ve stopped literally anyone.”

“Alexander.” You said, completely bewildered.

“I don’t care if you don’t feel the same way because now at least you know how I feel. You deserve to know.” He kept rambling.

“You need to learn to shut up.” You mumbled quietly so he didn’t hear you. You leaned forward and shut him up by covering his lips with yours. You pulled back and he was staring at you with wide eyes. “How do you think I feel Alexander?” You smirked.

He shock turned to joy. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you back in for another, deeper kiss. You ended up on his lap, straddling him. You two pulled apart as the door opened. Eliza stood in the doorway staring at the two of you. “I’m not going to ask.” She said. “Just, please don’t screw each other on my couch.”  
—  
You moved back into the house for the last week, Alexander stayed in your room with you every night. You and Alexander started looking for an apartment to rent in the area as Alexander managed to get a summer internship.

“Hey John!” You called to him. He was packing up his car. You walked over to him. “Thank you.” You told him.

“For what?” He asked with a shrug.

“Very convincing but you know what. Trying to get me to talk to Alexander and actually getting Alexander to admit how he feels about me.”

He smiled. “For being so good with words, that man is hopeless when it come to socializing.”

“Well I was no better.” You said with a shrug.

“We’ll see you next year alright?” He confirmed.

“And this summer. After all, you’ll need to see our apartment.” You pulled him into a hug. “Thank you again.” You walked back to finish packing.

He smiled and watched you walk away. He sighed and turned back to jamming everything into his car. “Let’s just hope Alexander can figure out proposing without help, otherwise this’ll be a long summer for him and that ring he bought.”


	7. Sick Day (Modern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander Hamilton × Reader  
> * 2-51: You’ve never looked more beautiful than you are in this moment  
> * 1-112: I know, but he’s your partner for this  
> * Modern
> 
> A/N: not gonna lie, I kinda hate this ending but I wanted to give you guys a fic so here ya go. I hope you like it more than I do…
> 
> Word Count: 1,717

You smiled as your mom embraced you. You had done it. You got your degree. It only took years…but that didn’t matter. Now you could a decent job doing something you loved.

Your eyes scanned the surrounding crowd, taking in all the caps and gowns. You spotted one man standing alone. You had seen him before, usually in the library or in the company of John Laurens. Hamilton, you think his name is; or at least his last name. You looked for John now, you saw him a few feet from Hamilton. He seemed to be talking to his father.

“Hang on a sec.” You told your mom and walked over toward the lone man. “Hey.” You said coming up to him.

“Wha? Oh hi.” He said, not expecting you or anyone for that matter. “Uh you’re Y/N, right?”

“Yep.” You said with a smile and a nod. “Hamilton is it?” You questioned.

“Uh yeah. Alexander Hamilton.” He said and held out his hand. You smiled and shook it.

“Nice to meet you! I’ve seen you in the library or with John. Why aren’t you hanging around him now?” You asked.

“His family. Can’t say his dad is too fond of me, or maybe too fond. He always asks John why he didn’t study law. ‘Why can’t you be more like your friend here?’” Alexander mimicked John’s father by lowering the octave of his voice.

“Well what about your family?” You asked. And after seeing the look that crossed his face, you wish you hadn’t.

“Uh well, I don’t have any. Not anymore anyway. My dad left when I was young and my mom passed shortly after that.” He said quietly.

“Oh Alexander, I’m sorry.” You remedied quickly.

“Oh don’t worry Y/N, you couldn’t have known.” He said with a small smile.

“Oh well instead of standing here alone, come meet my mom and siblings.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

“Guys, this is Alexander Hamilton.”  
—  
After graduation day you and Alexander became good friends. After that you became more than friends. Then; with help from Lafayette, Hercules, and John; finally admitted you were a couple. That was a year and a half ago.

Now you and Alexander shared a small two bedroom house. He was a great lawyer. You, were still looking for a job with your degree. You did odd jobs and Alexander was patient, currently you had no job though.

Alexander returned home from work. “Welcome home.” You told him and pecked his lips.

“Well, I like that welcome.” He said. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you back in for a deeper kiss.

You pulled back and gave him a knowing look. “What happened at work today?”

“I got a new case.” He began.

“Well that’s great!” You said happily.

“But I have to co-counsel with Burr.” He said distressed.

“Oh Alexander.” You said knowingly. “I’m sorry Hun, but you have to work with him.”

“But I can’t stand him. He never takes the risks needed to win cases. He says that we shouldn’t be rash.” He complained.

“I know, but he’s your partner for this.” You said calmly.

“I can ask for a different case.” He said.

“Alexander you know that wouldn’t look good, especially if Aaron were to win the case.” You said with a challenging look.

“Your right.” He said.

“Of course I am.” You said with a playful smirk before lightly pecking him on the lips once more.  
—  
Alexander was officially the best boyfriend you could ask for. You weren’t feeling well and he decided to stay home with you.

“But you have to work. You got that new case.” You mumbled lying in bed.

Alexander was arranging the blankets around you. He ran a hand over your forehead and through your hair. “We’re only on the discussion phase, sweetheart. I’ll just call Burr and have him come over here.”

“You sure?” You asked.

“Yes Y/N. Get some rest alright? I’ll check on you every other hour or so. If you need something, at any time, just holler.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

You drifted off shortly after.  
—  
You blinked, raised voices had woken you up. Your brain was both waking up and fighting the sickness, making you slow to process who they belonged to.

“Shh! Keep it down!” That was Alexander.

“No Hamilton! Because you’re being irrational!” But who was that? You know you’d heard the voice at least once or twice before.

“Look Burr, we can discuss this but let’s do it queitly.”

Aaron Burr. That was the other voice. You now remember Alexander and him were discussing a case.

“Hamilton what you’re suggesting is too big a leap. The judge can call contempt and discard the evidence. We need that bit of evidence.” Aaron was arguing. Did either of them know how to shut up?

“Yes but without a little nudging, the jury may never make the same conclusion we did.” Your boyfriend argues back.

“You are not suppose to nudge the jury Alexander, you’re supposed to play the jury. Sway them with emotion and logic.”

This back and forth went on for some time. Eventually you grasped what they were arguing over. Alexander was right.It was pretty damming evidence, but only is was looked at the right way. If they didn’t push the idea to the jury, they could lose the case.

“You said it yourself Burr, this is crucial evidence. But we only know that because we looked at it in a different light.” Alexander was getting annoyed.

“But of its tossed we have nothing Hamilton.”

You couldn’t take it anymore. You stood up from bed, a little unsteady for a few minutes. You wrapped a blanket around your shoulders and walked to the extra bedroom, which Alexander had converted into an office.

“Can you two shut up?” You said from the doorway. The men both turned to look at you. You were sure you were a sight. You still had your pajamas on, you hadn’t combed you hair, and you were wrapped in a blanket. Not to mention how sickly you must look.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Alexander said coming forward.

“Fine, yes. Except I can’t sleep with you two arguing.” You said.

“Sorry, we’ll keep it down.” Alexander said. “Now please go lay back down.”

“I will. But I didn’t come down here just to tell you to shut up.” You looked to Burr. “Aaron, stop being stupid.” The other man looked shocked. “Alexander is right, and I’m not just saying that because he’s my boyfriend. From the room I could hear everything. At first I had no clue how this was crucial evidence.” You said pointing at said evidence. “But after hearing Alexander’s spin, it made sense. If it didn’t make sense to me, how will a jury take it?”

Aaron stood pondering this for a moment. “Perhaps you’re right Alexander.” He finally relented. “Let’s call it a day for now.” He began packing up.

“You two can keep arguing.” You told him. “Just keep it down.”

“No its fine. I can only deal with Alexander in short spurts.” Aaron said.

“Feelin’ the love Burr.” Alexander deadpanned.

“Oh I know you feel the same Hamilton.” He shot back. “We’ll continue this in a few days. Goodbye Hamilton. Goodbye to you too Y/N.”

You lifted one corner of the blanket in a sort of wave. “See ya, Aaron.” You said.

“Bye Burr.” Alexander said. You both stood there until you heard the front door shut. Alexander turned to you with a sly sort of smile. “You’ve never looked more beautiful than you are in this moment.” He said.

“Ha. Yeah right.” You retorted.

“I’m serious.” He said. “Not only defending my honor but getting Burr to leave too. Nothing more attractive than a smart, strong willed woman.”

“Who’s also terribly sick.” You said with a sniff.

“Ah that’s only temporary, it’ll pass.” He came over to you and placed a kiss to your forehead.  
—  
You carried a steaming mug of tea to your bedroom. You almost laughed at the sight in front of you. Alexander was laid in bed, splayed out, taking up more than half the bed, covers kicked to the foot. You placed the tea on the bed side table. You started fixing the blankets around your boyfriend.

After taking care of you, Alexander got sick as well. Now you were returning the favor. “Alexander?” You asked, sitting next to him. You ran a hand through his hair, mirroring what he’d done for you. “I brought you some tea.”

He groaned and shifted a little. He got enough motivation to turn around onto his back to look at you. He opened his eyes and stared at you.

“It’s nice and warm.” You said of the tea. “It’ll be nice, hun. I promise.” He groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position, slowly. You grabbed the tea and handed it to him. He blew on it before taking a small sip.

“I need to go to work.” He complained.

“Oh no.” You told him. “Alexander, you can barely stay awake. You need to stay here and rest.”

“But the case.” He argued.

“Aaron can manage without you for a few days. Think of this as a nice break from him.” You bargained.

Alexander chuckled before taking another sip of tea. “Fair enough. I just worry what decisions Burr will make if I’m not there.”

“None you can’t change when you’re better.” You told him. You took his empty mug from him. “Now lay down.” You commanded while standing.

Alexander repositioned himself, laying on his side and hugging his pillow close. “Hey.” He said as you were leaving.

“Yeah? You need something?” You asked turning back to him.

“Remember what I said about strong willed women?” He asked with a small smile.

“Get some rest Alexander.” You said with a smile.

“It’s still true. You’re still beautiful.” He smiled.

You walked over to him and placed a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep Alexander.”

“Alright.” He grumbled. “One more thing.” Your gave him a questioning look. “Thank you Y/N.” You smiled at him. “You’re the greatest. I love you.”

“I love you too Alexander. And you’re welcome.”


	8. Fast Friends (Hamiltime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander × Reader  
> * 2-35: He and I were friends once  
> * Hamiltime
> 
> A/N: another imagine up and done. Just a cute and fluffy Alexander one. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Word Count: 1,873

You sighed and looked out your window. A eight year old in Nevis, you didn’t have much to do. You were bored. Then you saw him. Another little boy, your age. Next door even. As if he knew you could see him, he looked to the window and caught your stare. He smiled, waved, then beckoned you outside.

After a quick shout to your mom, you were out the door. “Hello.” The boy said brightly. He held out a hand for you to shake. “I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

“Y/N L/N.” You responded with a smile. The two of you became fast friends, running around the island all day.

Two years later, you reached up to knock on the door. Mrs. Hamilton opened the door. She looked worn and tried. “Oh Y/N!” She said, shocked by your presence. “Alexander is in his room but now may not be the best time.” She said.

“Oh I’m sure Alexander won’t mind.” You said. She seemed to make a noise of uncertainty before allowing you in the house.

“It may be the best thing for him.” You heard her mutter. You didn’t ask what she meant, you just wandered to Alexander’s room. You pushed the door open and froze at the sight.

Alexander was curled into a ball on his bed, his back to the door. His frame was shaking with sobs. You cocked your head, concern flowing through you. You quietly closed the door and walked across the room. You laid behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Alexander?” You asked. In a second, he spun and held onto you, sobbing on your shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“M-my dad. He-he left h-home a few m-months ago. My mom thinks he’s n-not coming back.” He stuttered through his sobs. “She thinks he’s back in Scotland.”

“Oh Alexander.” You cooed sympathetically. You ran your hand through his hair and held him while he sobbed.  
—  
“But I want to see him!” You whined. Two more years passed and you and Alexander were still inseparable.

“You can’t sweetie.” You mother tried to calm you. “He’s very sick right now.”

“That’s why I should see him!” You argued. But your mother held firm. The next time you saw Alexander it was two weeks later. He was standing on your porch, tears falling. You soon found out about his mother. You held him all through the night as he cried himself to sleep.

You held his hand during his mom’s funeral. You helped him when he moved his few possessions to his cousin’s house. You were there every time he broke down. He was only twelve but he’d been through so much. You wished you could always support him but we rarely get what we want.  
—  
“It’s OK Y/N.” Alexander said. He wrapped his arms around you a rubbed you back in a vain attempt to slow your tears.

“No its not.” You cried out. “I don’t want to leave Nevis.”

“Y/N.” He grabbed your upper arms and looked in your eyes. “America is full of great opportunities. This is a good thing.”

“I’m gonna miss you.” You sobbed. You were 13 now and leaving your best friend.

He gave you a sad, lopsided smile. “I’m gonna miss you too.” He leaned closer and paused, as if calculating. He leaned and placed a small kiss to you cheek before pulling you into a tight hug. You sobbed onto his shoulder. You felt his frame shake, only a few times. When you finally pulled back he gave you another week smile. His eyes were red rimmed and slightly wet. He took in a shuttering breath before letting it out in a whoosh. “Well, don’t want to miss your boat. Get going.” That small smile once more appearing.

“At least then I’d be here in Nevis.”

“Get going.”

“Goodbye Alexander.”

“See ya Y/N.”  
—  
“Mr. Laurens has a son your age who agreed to tutor you.” You father told you one evening. “He’s coming by tomorrow to figure out how far you are in your studies.”

“Well I’m sure he’ll be impressed by the schooling in Nevis.” You replied sarcastically.

“Y/N.” You father sighed.

“I know you guys just want me to make friends.” You grumbled.

“It’ll be good for you.” Your mother assured you.

So the next day you sat in your parlor waiting for this John Laurens and missing your dear Alexander. You toyed with the skirt of your dress. It was much nicer than what you were used to on Nevis, and yet women in town seemed to have nicer gowns. You sighed. Since coming here your families wealth had increased, but you felt so alone. You had no friends and knew no one. Sure you could try and meet people but it felt as though you were disrespecting Alexander. You know he’d say you were crazy and that you should meet others but you couldn’t bring yourself to.

You snapped out of your thoughts by a door opening and a voice calling, “Y/N?” A young man rounded the corner. “Oh, there you are.” He said. He had curly hair framing his face, which was dusted with freckles. He gave you an easy smile. “I’m John Laurens.” And he extended a hand.

“Y/N L/N.” You said and shook his hand. “I’d say it’s a pleasure but we’re going to be studying.” You said.

To your surprise, John only laughed. “I’ll try to make it as interesting as possible.” He swore with a smile. You cracked a small smile and allowed him to start teaching you.  
—  
You reached up to knock on the white door in front of you. The door swung open to reveal a now fully grown John. Since he tutored you, you had become friends. A friendship lasting 5 years thus far. He introduced you to his other two friends, Hercules and Lafayette.

You came to see John to go meet up with his friends with him. “Y/N!” He greeted happily with a wide smile. “Come on in I’m almost ready.” You walked in as John wandered back to his room to finish getting ready. You aimlessly walked through his parlor, coming to rest in front of his desk. There was a letter written but not yet addressed.

You scanned it, the topics seeming strangely familiar. “John?” You called.

“Yeah?” He asked coming back in and shrugging his coat on.

“Who’s this letter for?” You asked gesturing to the paper.

“Oh a new friend of mine. His name is Alexander Hamilton.” He said casually. You felt a painful longing fill you. You lowered yourself onto the couch in shock. “Y/N? You ok?” He asked noticing you silence.

“Alexander Hamilton?” You asked in asked week whisper.

“Yeah. Why?” John asked you.

“Nothing it’s just…He and I were friends once. A lifetime ago it seems.” You told John. Your dearest friend. The only person who had known you as well as you had known yourself.

“When did you last see him?” John asked.

“Five years ago. On Nevis. We grew up together.”

“Do you want to see him again?” John asked with a small smile. You nodded.  
—  
John rode in his carriage with you to Alexander’s. His place wasn’t much but given what little money he had, this was probably all he could afford. “Can I go up alone?” You asked John.

“If you’re alright with that. I’m going to head to the bar, Alexander was going to meet us there but this seems like a better plan. Less surprise for both parties involved.”

So you exited the carriage and approached the door. You knocked three times and waited. Suddenly the door flung open. “I know, I’m almost ready to go.” A voice said. You could tell Alexander merely opened the door in passing as he hadn’t even really looked to see who was at the door. You noticed him shuffling around papers.

“Alexander?” You asked weekly.

He faced you, disbelief covering his features. “Y/N?” His voice was barely a whisper and all the papers fell from his hands.

You let out a chuckle while tears if joy stung your eyes. You took in the man in front of you. His hair had grown out to the point that he had it tied back in a pony tail. He had the beginnings of a beard and mustache. He was taller now, though still what most would consider short. And he was more handsome than ever.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” You managed. Then, his arms were around you, pulling you into an embrace. You threw your arms around him, almost clinging to him. Alexander was holding on to you like you were a lifeline.

“It’s been five years.” He whispered. From the tone of his voice you could tell he was just as emtional. He suddenly pulled away. His eyes were wet but he was smiling. He cupped your face with his hands, rough and calloused and well worked, and leaned down to kiss you. It was a soft and savoring kiss. You hands came up to grip the lapels of his coat as you melted into the kiss. He pulled away panting before pulling you into another hug. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He told you.

He pulled away and looked you up and down. You were suddenly very conscious of you watery eyes and tear streaked cheeks. You were about to wipe away any stray tears and try to save some dignity when Alexander spoke again. “You’re so beautiful.” You felt yourself blush and looked at your feet.

Alexander hook a few fingers under your chin and tilted your head back up. Then he reached down and grabbed both of your hands. “There’s something I need to say, something I should have said the day you left but we were still kids. I know I felt it then and still do today.” He paused to take a breath. He looked you straight in the eyes, bold as ever. “I love you.”

You felt tears sting you eyes once more. You leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. “I love you too.” You said. You never would’ve called it that before but now it was obvious. Your reluctance to make new friends upon arrival. The way you turned down any man with the slightest interest in you. You had left your heart on Nevis, and now it was returned.

Alexander let out a chuckle. “I don’t believe this. This is like a dream come true. I knew you were in the colonies but I never expected I’d end up so close.”

“Alexander, why did you want me to leave? I know we were kids and couldn’t have changed anything, but why didn’t you tell me how you felt?” You asked suddenly.

“Like you said we were kids. I wasn’t about to confess my feelings and then have you leave. Plus, you’d have a much better life here. Much better choices of suitors, like the ones who come from small Caribbean islands.” He joked with a wink. You only laughed and pulled him for another kiss.


	9. Red Shells (Modern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander × Reader  
> * Modern  
> * 72: I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?  
> * Requested by @shortsinnamonrol  
> * Request: Could you do 72 with any character you think would fit?
> 
> A/N: Finished this one. Sorry for the delay. I have another story started and will probably be finished late tomorrow. But enjoy this story.
> 
> Word Count: 1,160

You groaned and let your head thump against your desk. It was finally Friday and you had finally finished all your work. You could head home. You rushed out to your car. A small chime from your purse alerted you to a new text message. You found it a noticed a new text from Alexander.

From Alexander:  
Jefferson was more intolerable today than normal. Usual Friday routine?

You smiled and texted back.

To Alexander:  
I got drinks. You get pizza.

So you swung by a store and bought some drinks and headed home. You got there before Alexander so you set the drinks out and set the TV up. Alexander got there a few minutes later with a small pizza, filling the house with an amazing smell. He walked over, set the pizza box on the coffee table, and pulled you in for a kiss.

“I missed you.” He said.

“You saw me this morning.” You commented.

“Way too long.” Alexander commented. He plopped onto the couch and you ate some pizza and watched a few episodes of a comedy on Netflix. “Alright. You ready?” He asked.

You picked up a Wii remote and nodded. So Alexander started up Mario Kart. You went through and both picked Mii’s and Classic Bikes and 150 cc tournament. This was your Friday routine. Pizza and Mario Kart. It started the Friday you moved in together as a break from unpacking. It just stuck.

So you played through a few races. You played the Coconut Mall track and beat Alexander. Then you played through Maple Treeway and pouted when you fell off the tree giving Alexander enough of a gap to win. Then you played Koopa Cape, which Alexander beat you at. One more race. You could win this, you could bring it back.

You picked Delfino Square, Alexander’s least favorite. “Ugh. This one is so boring!” He whined.

“That’s why I picked this. I’m at least gonna tie you in this tournament.” You promised. He smirked and picked up a stray elastic ponytail holder from the coffee table. He pulled his hair into a sloppy bun. “Oh getting serious now.” You teased.

“You’re not beating me.” He promised. So you started the race. You and Alexander fell silent, more focused on winning than anything. You and Alexander were neck and neck and you pushed him of the path and into the water. “Shit!” He cursed. He shifted forward on the couch and leaned in. He caught up with ease. You tried pushing forward, close to finishing. “No, no, no, no.” Alexander kept chanting. “Ha! Sorry about this babe.” He said. He lunched a red shell, making you spin and wipe out right before the finish line. Alexander raced past you a won. “Yes!” He celebrated.

“Seriously?!” You shouted at him.

“What?” He asked.

“You had to bang me with a red shell me right at the end?!” You asked angrily.

“I know something else I can bang you with.” He tried to ease the situation.

“First of all, that was horrible. Second, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” You said and turned to storm to your room.

“I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?” He asked in astonishment.

“Yep.” You said. And went to your room. Alexander honored your request and stayed out of the room. You quickly realized a flaw in kicking Alexander out. You had always had him beside you when you slept and your brain now expected that.

You laid in the center of your large bed and stared at the ceiling. You tried lying in the most comfortable positions you could think of. At one point you cuddled with Alexander’s pillow in the hope that the smell would help. It didn’t. You kept tossing and turning, wishing you could fall asleep. A groan of annoyance left you when you realized you’d have to let Alexander come back to bed.

You walked to the living room, merely poking your head around the corner to see if he was asleep. You should’ve know. Alexander was sill awake. He usually went to sleep at a normal hour since sharing a bed with you. At the very least he’d be in bed with you, sometimes he’d stay up working. Right now however, Alexander was stretched out on the couch. He was sitting sideways with his legs extended along the length of the couch. He was slouched against an arm rest with his computer in his lap, casting a bright glow across his face. He was currently staring at his phone though. The only other light was from a small lamp on an end table. His hair was still in that messy bun but plenty had slipped out from the rubber band.

His back was to you so you approached quietly and snapped the laptop shut. He jumped a bit and the sudden closing of his computer. “Holy shit. You scared me.” He whispered into the night. You worked his hair out of the sloppy bun. “What’s wrong?” He asked. He grabbed your hands and brought them to his chest, making you lean against him with your arms dropped over his shoulders and crossed in front of him in a sort of hug.

“Couldn’t sleep.” You mumbled. He had placed his phone on the coffee table near the couch. You retracted your hands and walked to the front of the couch. You very ungracefully fell forward on top of Alexander. He grunted but wrapped an arm around you. He used his other hand to pull a blanket down from the back of the couch.

You laid on top of Alexander’s chest, using his heartbeat as a lullaby. His hand traced soothing patterns on your back. You drifted off to sleep in minutes.  
—  
You woke up stiff. You felt an arm draped across your back. You shifted your head to look up at Alexander. “Morning.” He said, having been awake.

“How long have you been up?” You asked.

“Not long.” He shrugged.

“So at least an hour.” You reasoned. His sheepish smile confirmed your thoughts. “You could’ve woken me up.” You told him.

“Yeah but I didn’t want to.” He answered. He shifted to sit up, keeping an arm around you so you ended up sitting on his lap. You curled up against him, still waking up. He groaned. “I hate sleeping on this thing.”

“It’s your own fault.” You mumbled.

“Excuse me?” He asked with a laugh.

You scooted off his lap. “I mean, you could’ve just let me win.”

“You wouldn’t have won, you would’ve tied it.” He reasoned.

“Then how about a rematch?” You asked.

“You’re on.” He said with a confident smirk, already tying his hair up.

“I wouldn’t get to confident Alexander. If you win you’ll be sleeping on the couch again.” You said.

“Oh I’m not too worried. You end up joining me anywhere. That’s all I care about.”


	10. Perfection (Modern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander Hamilton × Reader  
> * Modern  
> * Requested  
> * Request: the reader is like, way taller than them, so she feels really insecure about their height difference.
> 
> A/N: I’m sorry this took so long. I had no idea for furthering the plot. But it’s done now so please enjoy!
> 
> Word Count: 1,412

The first time you met Alexander, you kicked him. But in all fairness, he teased you about your hight, asking the ever funny “How’s the weather up there?” So you kicked him in response.

You had been dealing with jokes like that for years now. You were the second tallest among your friends, shorter than only Lafayette and not by much. However, after kicking Alexander for his joke, no one else said any.

One day, you had gone to the office Alexander worked at. You were supposed to meet him here and give him a ride back home as his car needed a repair. So you walked in and ducked your head, trying to appear shorter than you were. Finally, you saw a door with Alexander’s name on it. You rushed toward it, but not fast enough.

“You need to see the annoying immigrant too?” A southern voice asked. You turned to find a man about the same height as Lafayette. Dark skin and wild curls and an awful magenta suit. “Oh Thomas Jefferson by the way.” He introduced himself.

“Uh, Y/N L/N. And I don’t need to see Alexander. I get to.” You retorted standing up for your friend. Thomas just eyed you up and down, making you feel awkward again.

“Hm. I guess it makes sense.” His tone was baiting you to question the statement. And you took the bait.

“What do you mean by that?” You asked and crossed your arms.

“Well I tall freak like yourself.” He explained, clearing knowing it would get under your skin. “It must feel nice to have Hamilton and his fellow freaks to make you feel normal and comfortable.”

You glared at him, unknowing how to respond. At this point you felt to embarrassed to say anything. So you spun and pushed your way into Alexander’s office and slammed the door behind you. You actually locked it to prevent Thomas from entering. Alexander leaned over to peek around his monitor with a raised eyebrow. “Any reason you’re locking us in?” He asked.

“I’m actually locking someone out. Thomas Jefferson.” You explained.

Alexander burst out laughing. “So you met him?” He asked as he calmed down.

“Oh yeah. Charming guy.” You replied sarcastically. Alexander chuckled once more.

“Give me ten minutes and we can go.” He told you. Twenty-seven minutes later, Alexander finally stood from his desk chair. He stretched and started packing up. He led the way out of his office. Of course, Thomas just had to run into the two of you on your way out.

“Oh I see you found your freak.” Thomas said, but you weren’t quite sure who he was talking to. Until his next statement. “Though it can’t be that hard to find a skyscraper.”

“Jefferson, you’re taller than Y/N. You can’t say anything about her hight.” Alexander snapped.

“It’s normal for a guy. It ain’t normal chicks is it?” He asked you in a snarky voice.

You used you hight to your advantage and brought your knee up between his legs. Alexander let out a shocked gasp and Thomas tried to keep from collapsing. “Oh sorry. I was just making sure you were a guy so it’s normal for you.” You snapped at him. “Can we go now?” You asked Alexander.

“Just one second.” He looked back over at Thomas and started laughing. “Yeah. We can go now.” He said between giggles. You smiled on the way home and talked with Alexander. You knew you should be used to the jokes and comments by now, but you weren’t. Especially when assholes pointed out that it wasn’t normal.

When you got home, your friends were already there. You all sat and had dinner. Alexander proudly told the story of you kneeing Thomas in the crotch, bring loud laughter from the group and a few chuckles from you. “Alright!” Hercules spoke up as you all finished eating. “I’m thinking ice cream run. Who’s in?” He asked. All the guys eagerly said yes and looked to you expectantly.

“I’m uh…I’m actually kinda tried. I think I’m just gonna turn in.” You told them. You had enough of pretending to be happy for today. It was exhausting. Still, you felt kinda bad as all the guys’ expressions fell.

“Oh. Uh ok.” Alexander said. “Um…we’ll hurry back ok?” He asked. You gave a tight smile and nodded. As soon as they left you collapsed on your bed. Unfortunately the ice cream place wasn’t far and they were back before you could drift off. They must have brought the ice cream back with them.

You sighed as they came back inside the house, loud as ever. Then there was a soft knock on your door and Alexander stuck his head inside. “Hey.” He said with a smile which you weakly returned. “I know you usually never pass up ice cream so I got you some.” Sure enough, he held a dish of your favorite ice cream, partially melted, as he came into your room. He handed it to you and sat down next to you on your bed

“Thanks.” You said with a small smile before eating a spoonful.

“So?” He asked and playfully nudged you. “Why did you stay here?”

“I told you. I’m kinda tired.” You answered.

“Y/N, do you know how many times I’ve used that?” He asked. You paused and thought. In fact, you had heard him say that a lot since you moved in with the guys. “I bet you came back to your room and laid on this bed while we were gone. Cause that’s usually what I do. So what’s up?” He asked.

You shrugged and looked down and the ice cream. You pushed it around with your spoon. “Nothing honestly. It’s stupid.” You told him quickly.

“I won’t think it’s stupid.” He reassured you.

“But I think it is.” You argued back, not wanting this conversation.

“Clearly not if it makes you upset. Please, I want to help.” He urged you.

You sighed, scooped up the last of the ice cream, ate it, and put the empty dish on your bedside table. You turned so you were facing Alexander directly. He did the same so he was facing you. “It’s just, that asshole Jefferson. He just said some shit the annoyed me that’s all.”

“Sounds like Jefferson.” Alexander said. “What did he say? If you want to talk about it that is. I hear it helps.” He added.

You shrugged weakly. “You heard some of it. He just mocked me for my height, that’s all. But you heard him, I’m a freak.” Your voice had grown quiet by the end.

“Hey.” Alexander said softly, you looked up at him. “You’re not a freak.” He said. “Jefferson is an ass who wouldn’t know what perfection looks like. I mean, you saw that suit of his.”

You had fallen silent. Perfection. That’s the word Alexander had used. “Perfection?” You squeaked out.

“Huh?” Alexander asked.

“You used the word perfection.” You told him.

“Well you’re perfect to me.” He said with a smile. However his smile fell when you scoffed.

“That’s the line you’re going with? Are you sure you don’t want something a little more cliché?” You asked.

“I’m serious. Your perfect. Plus, you get my coffee from the top shelf when Lafayette puts it up there just to be a dick.” He tried joking.

“So I’m just the one who reaches the top shelf. Yep, I’m used to that.” You said with a sigh.

“No, Y/N I’m saying where I lack, you make up for it. And let’s be honest, I lack in a lot of places. Where I’m a complete fuck up, you do everything perfectly. Your height is something beyond your control, and so unimportant.” Alexander told you. “But like I said. You handle everything perfectly. Like Jefferson. When he mocks me for my height, which is quite often, I just start a long winded debate.”

“Alexander, I kneed him.” You deadpanned.

“Yeah and that’s perfect in my opinion.” He told you with a smile. “Like every part of you.”

“Every part?” You asked hesitantly.

“Every part.” He reassured. “Your hair. Your eyes. Your height. Your mannerism. Your kindness. Your lips.” He finished as he leaned closer very slowly. You surged forward and crashed your lips against his. You melted against him forgetting about Jefferson and his comments, only focusing on Alexander and kissing him.


	11. Sleepwalking (Modern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander × Reader  
> * Modern  
> * Requested  
> * Request: a story where the reader sleepwalks into one of the guys’ room, and then she wakes up at the foot of their bed and think that she and the guy of your choice did it last night, then she fights with that guy until another guy of your choice tells her that he saw her sleepwalking, then it ends with fluff?
> 
> A/N: another request on private message. I liked this one, I haven’t seen a request like it so I was excited to write it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Word Count: 1,749

When you were a child, it was a constant problem. Sleep walking. You couldn’t help it and honestly, it was a little annoying. You’d wake up in some place different then where you went to bed. Luckily, as you grew up it just sorta stopped. Apparently it’s something you can grow out of. Once every now and then you would sleep walk, but never far. And it only happened once every few years. You never told the guys as it never seemed relevant. You sorta wished you mentioned it earlier, as it became a problem one night.

“Alright. Time for bed.” You said at a late hour. You were all still up and having a few drinks, except you were all doing your own thing. Alexander typing, Lafayette reading, Hercules working, and John studying. You had been mindlessly scrolling on your phone.

“That’s probably a good idea.” John agreed with you as he slammed his book.

“Yeah, I work better after a night’s rest anyway.” Hercules added.

“Oui. It is pretty late.” Lafayette also chipped in.

“Alexander?” You asked.

He glanced up and checked his watch. “Eh, I’ll head to my room but there’s no way I’m sleeping. I need to get this report filed and then revise my petition for the company and who knows what else.” He said.

“You need to sleep ya know? Staying up like you do isn’t healthy.” You told him.

Alexander stood to go to his room. “You don’t need to worry about me Y/N.” He told you.

“Sure I do.” You replied. “It’s my job. Otherwise I’m worried you’ll work yourself to death.”

Alexander gave you a small smile followed by a quick hug. “Good night Y/N.”

“Good night Alexander. Try and actually sleep ok?” You asked.

“No promises.” He said.

“Please?” You said, begging a little.

“Fine, I’ll try. That doesn’t mean I actually will though.”

“It’ll take it.” You said. “Good night.” With that you shut the door and went to get some shut eye.  
—  
Alexander smiled as you shut your door. He shook his head slightly, still smiling. How you managed to make him smile at simple things, he didn’t know. But he was grateful that you could. He ducked into his room.

He changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He paused and looked back and forth between his desk and his bed. His desk was much better for actually working but his bed sounded more comfortable right now. He also promised to try and sleep and that was much more likely to happen if he sat in bed.

So he hopped onto his bed, his mattress bouncing slightly under him. He set up some pillows to lean against and pulled his laptop onto his legs. And he started doing what he does best, writing.

He did this for a few hours. He blinked and rubbed his eyes and checked the time. He sighed. If he was going to try sleep, he’d better stop. He looked at his door as it slowly swung open, he must’ve failed to latch it properly. You stumbled into his room. “I know, I know. I’m still working. I swear I was just about to stop.” He said as he started powering down his laptop. You didn’t respond so he looked up at you. Your eyes were shut. “Y/N?” He asked.

He closed the laptop and set on the floor near his bed. He stood up and walked over to you. “Are you sleepwalking?” He asked. He didn’t expect an answer, it was just vocalizing curiosity. You, however, kept walking until you reached his bed. You climbed up and crawled under the covers. Alexander just paused and looked at you.

“What do I do now?” You just took his bed. Realistically it was big enough for both of you. And it wasn’t like you were gonna do anything. Hell, you didn’t even know you were in his room. He shrugged. He flipped of the light and walked over to his bed. Using his phone as a light, he climbed in bed. He made sure to put a reasonable distance between the two of you. Afterwards he locked his phone and actually fell asleep.  
—  
You woke up and were more than a little confused. You were right next to a wall. Your bed wasn’t next to a wall. And this definitely wasn’t your bed, the mattress didn’t feel right. A quick glance at the covers confirmed they weren’t right either. You didn’t drink that much did you?

You rolled over and almost screamed. Alexander was laying in bed next to you. He was asleep, which was a rarity. Why were you in Alexander’s bed? You thought back to last night. You weren’t drunk by any means. You clearly remember bidding him good night and going to your room. But then how did you get here? Did he come get you? Did you come by yourself?

Alexander began shifting. He groaned and mumbled a bit. He flipped over, his back to you now. He stretched out his arms and you heard him yawn loudly. So he must be awake. “Alexander?” You asked, you voice basically a whisper.

He quickly turned to face you. “Holy shit!” He took a deep breath. “I totally forgot you were here.” His curls were spilling over his face and were tangled in multiple places. He just ran a hand over the top of his head, successfully clearing his eyesight of hair.

“Wait. I don’t even remember coming here. How drunk was I? Oh geez, please tell me we didn’t have sex.” You pleaded. That would be too awkward for you to handle.

Alexander started laughing. He started laughing a lot. And at you. And you grew worried. Did you guys actually screw each other and that’s why it was so funny.

“Alexander!” You snapped. “Seriously!”

“S-sorry!” He stuttered out around his laughter. “It’s-it’s just, that’s t-the last thing I ex-expected!” He was still laughing.

“Fine, if you won’t be serious about this.” You climb over him and went to leave.

“W-wait.” He said, still giggling slightly. He coughed and schooled his features. “Sorry.” He apologized.

“Whatever. Look, I’m gonna go and actually try to remember the night before. I just hope we didn’t sleep together.” You muttered. You walked out and slammed the door behind you. “Sheesh, he can be so immature sometimes.” You grumbled.

“Alexander?” John asked from the his bedroom door.

You glanced up. “Yeah. That idiot can’t ever be serious.”

“I agree. He doesn’t know when to be mature sometimes.” John shrugged and fell silent for a moment. “Oh hey!” He spoke up. You faced him once more. “Do you ever sleep walk?” He asked.

“Why?” You asked.

“Well you were walking down this hallway last night. I walked out of the bathroom as you walked by. I thought your eyes were closed but it was a bit dark to tell. But I called your name and you didn’t really notice, like at all.” John explained.

“Well I used to a lot. Not so much anymore. But I guess I could’ve. It’s not like idea remember if I did or not.” You shrugged.

“Just don’t walk out the front door in your sleep.” He told you before wandering off, presumably to make some coffee. You went into your room and sat on your bed. Did you sleep walk? You hadn’t in so long though. It made sense though. You weren’t drunk but you didn’t remember going into Alexander’s room. But why his room? Logically, he was the only person who would still be up. It certainly wasn’t because you had feelings for him.

Still, he deserved an apology. You were a bit snappy. So you walked to his room and knocked. You opened his door slightly and poked your head in. “Can I come in?” You asked a bit nervously.

He was still sat in bed but his hair looked combed now and his laptop was in front of him. “Oh, yeah sure.” So you walked in, shut the door, and leaned against it. “Hey I just wanted to apologize for laughing earlier.”

“Hey no, I’m sorry.” You said. “I should have stayed calmer.” You both fell silent for a minute. “I slept walked didn’t I?” You asked.

He chuckled. “Yeah. It kinda freaked me out for a second.”

“Sorry. I should’ve mentioned it before but it hadn’t happened for a long time.” You shrugged and came and sat down beside him.

“It’s fine. When you came in I was actually about to go to bed anyway.”

“You were actually going to willingly try and sleep?” You teased.

“Well someone made me promise.” He told you playfully. “Why’d you decided to come see me anyway?”

“It’s not like I chose Alexander. I was sleeping, remember?” You nudged him.

“I was just wondering. I mean, you also willing climbed into my bed.” He teased you. You blushed and looked away from him. “Wait, are you blushing?” He asked.

“Nope.” You said. You tried to scoot away from him. But then Alexander scooter closer, you were closer than before.

“Are you sure about that?” He asked.

“Yep.” You said and nodded, still not looking at him.

“Cause I think you are. And I think it’s pretty cute.” He said as he hooked fingers under your chin and tilted your head up, forcing you to look at him. He was smiling a small smile. “Why are you blushing?”

“Cause I’m embarrassed.” You muttered.

“Why?” He asked and leaned away from you.

“Alexander, I unconsciously came in here and practically climbed into bed with you. That’s embarrassing.”

“It’s only embarrassing if you have feelings for the person.” He reasoned. Again your cheeks went pink and you fell silent. Then Alexander eyes went wide in realization. “Oh.”

“I gotta go.” You said and went to stand up and leave.

“Wait.” Alexander said and grabbed your hand before you could stand up. You stilled and turned to face him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips softly. He pulled back and smiled at you. A smile slowly spread across your face. “I’m guessing you like me?” Alexander said.

“Maybe a little.” You smiled back at him. He kissed you once more. He pulled back and pulled you into a hug.

“I kind of figured when, even unconsciously, you clearly wanted to sleep with me.” He teased.

“Oh shut up.” You told him and kissed him once more.


	12. Laundry (Modern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander Hamilton x Reader  
> * Modern College AU  
> * 204: Is there a special reason as you why you’re wearing my shirt?
> 
> A/N: So here’s a random idea I had when someone decided to mess with my laundry while I was off in classes. As for two stories in one day, yay! I had very little homework but this weekend I’m going on a cleaning spree. Plus I haven’t looked at my request recently so I don’t have any real pressing or even good ideas right now. But I digress. I hope y’all enjoy this silly little, fluffy story.
> 
> Word Count: 2,134

Co-ed dorms weren’t the best. True, it was more calm than the freshman dorm, but now you had you had to deal with guys all the time. The worst was the laundry room. Guys clothes were everywhere. They spread out as if it was their laundry room at home and they didn’t have to share it with a building of other people.

You walked into the room, your basket balanced on your hip. You winced at all the clothes on the floor that must have missed when getting tossed into the machine. You hoisted your basket up onto a machine and started sorting and loading your clothes. You started the machine and and headed back to your room and hoping your laundry wouldn’t be messed with.

You delved into some homework.You wrote a couple of papers, pausing only to switch your clothes over to the dryer. You finally went to go retrieve you now dry clothes. You grabbed the basket without a second thought and carried it back to your room. You started folding your clothes and putting them away. You furrowed your brow when you found a pair of jeans that were clearly not yours. They looked like they’d be a bit baggy on you but not too long. They were mens pants, judging by the appearance and deep pockets.

Someone put their pants in your hamper. Some guy, at that. You huffed but folded them up and put them in your dresser drawer. If they were going to be stupid, you weren’t gonna help them by fixing their messes.

—

“What the fuck?” Alexander growled. He dug through his dresser. “I know I just washed them.”

“What’s wrong?” John asked his roommate from his place at his desk.

“I can’t find my favorite jeans. And I distinctly remember washing them like two days ago. But they aren’t in my hamper or my dresser.” Alexander complained.

“Dude, you probably just misplaced them. Wear different pants for a day.” John brushed his friend off.

“But they were my favorite pair. They were just slightly too big making them baggy and comfortable. They also weren’t big enough that they looked bad, ya know?”

“No.” John said and gave his friend a weird look. “Cause I don’t worry about stuff like that.”

“Just…ugh forget it.”

—

You didn’t really want to get dressed but you had to. You had class. Your sweatpants have been worn since laundry. That’s when you noticed the jeans in your dresser. They were mens pants but they would work. They wouldn’t be tight or constricting. So you slipped them on. They were a little long but you slipped on a pair of shoes with a small heel and they worked well. As you expected, they were very comfortable. You were a little less mad at the idiot for using the wrong basket.

You walked to class and dropped down in your usual seat. That’s when you noticed the other man staring at you. You had seen him in class before. He had a habit of going off on tangents and questioning the professor. You had also noticed he was kind of hot. He had long dark hair. It was usually pulled into a pony-tail but today it was left down. He kept pushing it up and back out of his face. He had a bit of hair framing his mouth and coving his jaw. It was neatly trimmed, but looked a little ragged today. He was wearing a green hoodie that you had noticed him wearing multiple times. You might have glimpsed something about Virginia written on it. But right now he was just staring at you, more specifically, at your lower half. He had his eyes trained on your legs and you checked to make sure there was nothing on your pants. He noticed that you had caught on to his staring and turned his attention away.

You went to leave class later, but glanced behind you. The man from before was now staring at your ass. You spun and stared him down. He blinked in confusion before realizing the reason for your anger. He walked up closer to you, words already tumbling from his mouth. “…so sorry. I swear I wasn’t staring your, ok well I guess I was kind of staring your ass. But not for the reason you think.” He mumbled, trying to fix his awkward situation.

“Look, just don’t do it again.” You silenced him. “I gotta go.” So you spun and left the lecture hall and went back to your dorm. You had to do laundry yet again. So you gathered your clothes and headed to the laundry room.

—

“Well I created an awkward situation today in class.” Alexander said as he walked into the room.

“You usually do.” Hercules said. It would seem all his friends were gathering in his dorm for video games tonight.

“Well, if John didn’t tell you, I can’t find my favorite jeans.” Alexander started his story.

“Because apparently Alexander has a favorite pair of jeans.” John quipped.

“Oui, I do.” Lafayette agreed.

“Thank you Laf. But I could’ve sworn there was a girl in my class who was wearing them. I mean, she could’ve had like a pair form an older brother or bought a pair of guys jeans or something. But I was trying to figure out of they were mine. They had the same wear and tear as mine. But I ended up staring at her ass…and she noticed.” The other guys just bursted out laughing. “Seriously?” Alexander asked.

“You got busted staring at a chick’s ass for a completely un-sexual reason. Yes.” Hercules said.

“Whatever. I need to go do laundry.” Alexander grumbled as he gathered all his clothes.

“Don’t lose you pants again.” John hollered as Alexander walked out.

—

“Why does this keep happening?” You growled as you were trying to put clothes away. Another article of clothing that wasn’t yours was once more in your basket. It was a tee-shirt from some place in the Caribbean. St. Croix apparently. You hadn’t heard of it before now.

“Why does what keep happening?” Your roommate asked.

“Some dude keeps getting his clothes in my hamper.” You grimaced. “I mean these are a guy’s jeans.” You commented as you gestured to the pants you were wearing. “They’re really comfy. But still, that’s twice in a row that this has happened.” You complained as you held up the tee-shirt.

Your roommate only shrugged. “Hey dude’s have super comfy shirts. Use the shirt as a pajama top.” You shrugged and considered it. It wouldn’t be a bad idea honesty. The shirt was soft and well worn. It would be super comfy.

“Yeah I’ll probably do that.”

—

“Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me!” Alexander shouted. He literally kicked his hamper causing clothes to fly everywhere.

“What the hell Alex?” John asked.

“I lost something else.” He growled. “And not just anything. I lost my St. Croix shirt.” He complained. “I don’t have another one like that.”

“Oh shit.” John commented. A pair of jeans was nothing, but a tee-shirt from his home was a little different. “Maybe you could ask around, see if anyone picked it up from the laundry room.” John suggested.

“Can you guys lend me a hand?” Alexander pleaded. “This dorm is kind big.”

“Well, two wings and four floors.” Hercules shrugged.

“Allons-y!” Lafayette said happily as he jumped up form the futon wedged into the dorm room. So the guys spilt up, each one taking a floor. Alexander felt a little stupid as he knocked on doors and asked if they had seen his shirt. Some people gave him weird looks, other scoffed and said no before slamming the door in his face, and others laughed good-naturedly in understanding.

He sighed before reaching up to knock yet again.

—

You looked up from your laptop as someone started knocking on your door. You glanced at your roommate. “I didn’t have anyone coming over, did you?”

“No.” But the knocked persisted so you rose to go answered the door. You groaned inwardly as you realized you had already changed into your pajamas. It wasn’t really a problem you just didn’t want to deal with people when you weren’t properly dressed. You pulled the door open and noticed the guy from class that had been staring at you. “Can I help you?” You asked.

“Yeah I was wondering if-“ He paused and glanced down at your shirt before cocking his head to the side. “Uh is there a special reason as you why you’re wearing my shirt?” He asked and pointed to it.

“Oh this is your shirt?” You asked as you toyed with it. You leaned against the door.

“Yes. And I’d like it back.” He snapped.

“Well maybe if you put your shit in your basket when you do laundry then this wouldn’t be a problem.” You growled back.

“But I did.” He glanced past you. “Oh…” He said.

“What?” You asked.

“We have the same laundry basket. I guess I just…ok when I do laundry I get bored. When I get bored my mind wanders. When my mind wanders I don’t really pay attention to what I’m doing.” He sighed. “But I’d really like that shirt back. It has sentimental value.”

You sighed. “Give me a minute.” You shut the door and quickly changed your shirt.

“You’re giving it back?” Your roommate commented.

“Yeah. It’s his after all.”

She just shrugged. “I would’ve made him take me on a date or something first.” She said with a smirk. “He’s cute.”

“Yeah his is.” You mumbled under your breath. You went and slipped out the door to continue talking to him. “Here.” You held out the shirt. Then you decided to take a page from your roommate’s playbook. When he went to grab his shirt back, you withdrew your hand again. “Actually…I think I’m gonna hold it ransom for a bit longer.”

“What? Why?” He whined. “Look, that’s from where I grew up. I really want it back.”

“Woah, chill. You can have it back…” You trailed off and paused for suspense. “After we go get coffee or something.”

He smirked at you. “Tomorrow? Say 10 a.m?” He offered.

“You bring the cash, I’ll bring the shirt.” You said.

“It better be in once piece.” He playfully warned.

“Deal.”

“See you tomorrow then.” He started walking down the hallway.

“Oh wait!” You called.

He paused and turned back to face you. “Yeah?”

“Um, what’s your name?”

He let out a chuckle. “Alexander Hamilton.”

“Y/N L/N.”

—

Alexander came back into the dorm to find his friends already back. “Sorry mon amie, we could not find it.” Lafayette said.

“Oh it’s fine. I found it.”

“Where is it?” John asked.

“I uh accidentally tossed it in a girl’s laundry basket. She uh…well she’s cute for one thing She said she won’t give me my shirt back until I take her to go get coffee. So I got a date tomorrow.” He smirked at his friends awestruck expressions.

“You went for a shirt and found a date?” Hercules asked, to which Alexander nodded. “Way to go man!”

—

Your date with Alexander went great. You returned the shirt and he recounted how he had grown up in St. Croix. He also asked if you had somehow gotten a pair of his jeans. You laughed and returned the pair. “That’s why I was…ya know…staring at you that day. I thought they may have been my jeans but I couldn’t really tell.” He had paused. “But I did like what I saw.”

You guys had been started dating a few weeks later. You were slowly getting frustrated with Alexander though. It was getting colder out and you had been trying unsuccessfully to get a sweat-shirt from Alexander. He either never lent you one or took his back before you retreated to your room.

You grumbled as you finished up your laundry. You carried your basket to your room and once more began putting clothes back in their appropriate place. You squinted in confusion at a shirt that you didn’t recognize. You pulled out an oversized green hoodie. It was a hoodie from someplace in Virginia, where Alexander had grown up for a few years after his mother passed. There was a note pinned to the front. Written in Alexander loopy script was the words, “Here ya go. Since you’ve been trying to steal one from me. I figured I’d give it to you the same way you stole my shirt.” You wore the hoodie out on your next date with Alexander. “That looks way better on you than me.” He told you with a dopey smile.


End file.
